


Leo Stardust vs the Phantosaur

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Extreme Dinosaurs (Cartoon), Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Leo tells Chedra and the Extreme Dinosaurs that it's the anniversary of his and Luna's parents' deaths, so they decide to surprise Luna with a special treat to visit their family friend: Professor Finola Svankmajer. Meanwhile, as they go there themselves, they run into the adventure group and Mystery Inc who try to help Shaggy with his cowardice getting out of control lately.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Lately, for young Luna Stardust, she adjusted well to her new life with her brother Leo, Chedra, and the Extreme Dinosaurs, though every once in a while, she kept finding herself missing her parents, even if their deaths were a few years ago and the siblings had a family again. However, today seemed to be a very slow and sad day as she found herself feeling easily unhappy as she came out to meet her family to some breakfast, though she walked a lot slower than usual today.

"Hey, Luna." Spike smiled.

"Hey, Spike." Luna smiled back, though a bit soft and sad.

"Ya hungry?" Spike asked.

"Maybe a little bit," Luna shrugged. "Maybe I'll have some of those cheese rolls that Chedra makes for me sometimes."

Chedra and the others could tell something was up as Luna didn't look very happy.

"Why don't you go lie down and rest for a little bit?" Leo suggested to Luna.

"Okay..." Luna said softly and lowly as she suddenly went back to her room.

The others looked over at Leo.

"Today's a rough day for Luna," Leo told them all. "It's, more or less, the anniversary we became... A broken family."

"Ohh..." The Extreme Dinosaurs said, now understanding.

"Yeah..." Leo said softly. "She usually takes a nap to take the edge off. Sometimes it helps."

"It's so good how you look out for your little sister." Chedra replied.

"Hey, it's my job," Leo smiled sadly. "It's hard on me too, but I have to be strong for her."

"If only there was some way for us to help cheer her up." Bullzeye said.

"Yeah," Leo replied. "I wish we could talk to someone or visit somewhere else."

"Do you guys have any other living relatives?" T-Bone asked.

"I just know about Mom and Dad, sorry," Leo shrugged. "They were very private people, especially because of Dad's experiment to give me dinosaur DNA."

"What about any close family friends?" Chedra asked. "You know, like anyone that would come by for visits?"

"Hmm..." Leo paused thoughtfully. "Tara felt like an aunt to us, but I don't think she counts."

"Good try though," Bullzeye replied. "She sounded like a cool boss."

"Heh, she really was," Leo chuckled before he thought of someone else. "Maybe Auntie Fin."

"So... You guys have an aunt?" Spike asked, confused.

"Not a real aunt," Leo replied. "She was a good friend of our parents though, especially Dad: Professor Finola Svankmajer."

"I'm guessing since she was good friends with your parents that she's a paleontologist, right?" Chedra guessed.

"Yep!" Leo smiled. "...Now that I think about it, we haven't seen her in such a long time."

"Do you know what she's up to now?" Spike asked.

"...Huh," Leo said thoughtfully. "I guess I didn't think about that... Losing your parents in a fire and trying to find a home with your sister is hard work enough as it is. Excuse me..." he then said as he brought out his laptop and decided to look up his old family friend. "Heh, whatya know? She has her own website."

"That's helpful." T-Bone said.

"Sure is." Leo smiled before clicking on the link to Finola's website.

The Extreme Dinosaurs soon surrounded Leo as he decided to do a little research.

"Let's see..." Leo said as he looked further. "Well, it looks like right now she's in a place called La Serena Silver Mine."

"Then I guess that's where we're headed off to." Hard Rock smiled.

"Let's go tell Luna!" Bullzeye said, about to fly off.

"Whoa!" Leo said as he stopped the pterodactyl. "I love that enthusiasm, buddy, but you should let her rest first," he then suggested with a smile. "It should be a... A surprise."

"That's perfect." Stegz smiled.

"And luckily we have our own transportation." Chedra added.

"Yeah," Leo smiled. "Hopefully she'll still be there by the time we get there," he then looked over. "Chedra, why don't you make those cheese rolls Luna likes so much? I'm sure she'd love to wake up to see that."

"Can do, Leo." Chedra smiled back.

"This is going to be the greatest surprise ever." Spike smiled.

"Just remember to keep it quiet," Leo smiled back. "I'll wake up Luna in about an hour."

The others nodded from that.

* * *

Meanwhile, Luna was shown to be sitting on her bed as she held out a photograph of her at a younger age with Leo and their parents before she closed her eyes and a tear rolled down her cheek. "I miss you..." she said softly before she took off her glasses and got under her covers as she drifted off to sleep. Her dream soon showed her the two people she was missing. George and Cassandra smiled warmly at their daughter.

* * *

"Mom... Dad..." Luna said softly as she tried to run towards them. She soon began to see them getting further away. "Wait! Come back!" she then cried out.

"Tell us what's going on, Luna..." George said as his voice sounded echoey.

"Yes, yes... How's your brother?" Cassandra added as her voice sounded the same way.

"Please, don't leave!" Luna cried emotionally as she tried to run after them.

"Are you eating well?" George asked as his voice echoed.

"How are Finola and Tara doing?" Cassandra added as her voice echoed.

"Mom! Dad!" Luna cried out.

Suddenly, the dream looked dark and scary as Bad Rap's laughter was heard before he suddenly appeared with Spittor and Haxx as they seemed to grab George and Cassandra to take as hostages.

"Raptors!" Luna cried out before glaring. "You better leave them alone!"

"You can't stop us!" Bad Rap laughed at her with Spittor and Haxx. "You're just a little girl and your brother fights all your battles for you!"

"No! That's not true!" Luna cried out.

Bad Rap laughed at her.

"No! Stop!" Luna cried. "Mom! Dad!"

There was then suddenly a flash of bright light and Luna appeared to be alone in the old house where she and Leo used to live in before it caught on fire as she began to cry for both her parents and what Bad Rap said about her. A picture of one of the friends the family soon appeared next to her.

Luna looked over and soon took the picture in her hands and looked closely at it to see a blonde woman. "...Aunt Finola?" she then asked softly as she still looked tearful, but not as sad as she rubbed her eyes. As she looked at the picture, a memory soon changed the scenario around her to all the fun she and Leo used to have fun with her that any kid would have when they were the son or daughter or both of a paleontologist and scientist. And the kind of fun was learning about dinosaurs and fossils.

* * *

_"Keep digging, kids!" Finola smiled at Leo and Luna. "You're gonna find real dinosaurs like the ones your dad and I study!"_

_"They look like rocks." Leo said to the woman._

_"That may be so, but they were dinosaurs millions of years ago," Finola explained. "The dinosaur dies and is washed away in a flood. The body is buried in sediments, such as mud or sand, and eventually, the body is covered. The soft parts of the body are destroyed leaving only bones and they slowly and surely become fossils that you would see in today's world."_

_"Ooh, Auntie Finola, I think I found one." Luna smiled as she stopped digging._

_"Let's see what you got there, Lunes." Finola smiled back as she soon knelt beside the girl to see what she found and she was very surprised to see that her goddaughter had found the skull of a baby T-Rex._

_"Whoa..." Leo whispered as he came to look with his sister._

_"Luna, that's amazing..." Finola told Luna as she came closer. "You found the skull of a baby T-Rex."_

_"Aww... Poor baby." Luna pouted._

_They continued to investigate where Luna found the skull and began to find the rest of the bones of the baby T-Rex. Leo smiled as he picked Luna up over his shoulders as they looked around._

_Finola brought out a magnifying glass and her kit just in case as Luna seemed to make a very special and important discovery at her young age, but then again, Luna was always very smart for her age which is how she entered and graduated high school when she wasn't even a teenager. "This is astounding." The blonde woman said with a smile._

_Luna smiled bashfully._

_"I'm impressed," Finola beamed at Luna. "You certainly are your father's daughter."_

_"Thanks, Auntie Fionla~" Luna beamed back._

_This memory seemed to bring a smile on Luna's face._

* * *

Leo came into the room, but didn't wake Luna up yet before he smiled a bit and gently ruffled up her black hair as she smiled in her sleep which made him very happy to see, especially on a day like today. 'This surprise is going to be what Luna needs to be cheered up.' he then thought to himself.

Luna soon turned over in her sleep a bit. Leo flinched, but soon picked up Luna's stuffed bunny and decided to let it in bed with his sister as he smiled at her and began to leave her room to let her continue with her nap.

* * *

Meanwhile a local hospital, a certain adventure group was there as they heard a familiar scream going on longer than it ever did before.

"Incredible," The doctor remarked as Shaggy was screaming his head off. "How long has he been screaming like this?"

"Almost three hours." Fred said.

"Without taking a breath?" The doctor replied. "It's unbelievable."

"Seriously." Cherry added as she wore headphones after the screaming got to her quicker than the others.

"This is the longest he's ever screamed." Atticus said.

"Must be a world record." Cherry replied.

"Oh, definitely," The doctor replied. "I'm just wondering if it's a violation of the laws of physics," he then looked down to Scooby and Patch. "Are those dogs?"

"Broadly speaking, yes." Velma said.

"You can't have dogs in the ER." The doctor told them.

"Oh, don't worry; they're service dogs." Cherry lied.

Atticus nodded quickly with a huge grin on his face.

"See?" Cherry told the doctor as she brought out what looked like two ID cards with Patch and Scooby's pictures on them.

The doctor took the ID card before giving an unimpressed look on his face. "You just made this in PhotoShop, didn't you?" he then asked.

"No..." Cherry shook her head before pointing at Velma. "It was her."

"Please, Doctor; Scooby-Doo is Shaggy's best friend." Velma said.

"Also Patch is just here for emotional support." Cherry added.

Patch gave her a look before looking hopeful that the doctor would let them stay.

"Well, as long as they don't make a mess or break anything." The doctor soon allowed the dogs to stay during Shaggy's screaming.

"Right." Patch nodded before looking to see Scooby hide something he broke.

"Can you at least help Shaggy, sir?" Mo asked hopefully.

"Yes, please." Fred added.

"Hey! Stop screaming!" The doctor soon demanded and suddenly, Shaggy stopped screaming as that worked like a charm.

"Why didn't that work when Cherry tried it?" Daphne wondered.

"Eh, people listen to doctors," The doctor replied. "Now, tell me what happened."

"Well, it started off with a mystery which is pretty usual at times." Atticus said.

"We were just in the neighborhood, so we decided to help out." Mo added.

"We were investigating an old mansion haunted by phantom Naval officers." Velma informed.

* * *

_A flashback was shown of the Mystery Inc gang along with the adventure group, exploring a very creepy mansion, but what else was new?_

_"So creepy," Cherry said. "I love it."_

_"I bet you do." Atticus teased._

_The portraits' eyes seemed to be watching them as they walked down a hallway together._

_"Hey, a stuffed bear, extra-large." Cherry laughed as she shined her flashlight on a stuffed bear in the hall which startled Shaggy and Scooby._

_"Neat." Lionel smiled._

_"Velma, Daphne, Atticus, Mo, and I will look around upstairs," Fred began. "Shaggy, you, Scooby, Lionel, and Cherry will check out the cellar."_

_"Zoinks!" Shaggy shivered from the door. "Like, why do we have to-"_

_"Great. We'll meet up back here." Fred said before going upstairs with the others._

_"That might be a challenge." Cherry rolled her eyes with how cowardly Shaggy and Scooby could get sometimes._

_"Well, this will be interesting." Lionel said._

_"Guess you might as well come along." Cherry told him._

_"Yeah, but I dunno if I'll be here for the whole adventure," Lionel shrugged. "Scooby adventures got really predictable after a while... And as long as there's no Scrappy-Doo bashing."_

_"I promise, no one will make fun of Scrappy." Cherry told him._

_They soon came through the door and came down the stairs while Cherry tried to keep her balance without a hand railing._

_"Seems a little too quiet." Lionel said._

_"Some people like it quiet." Cherry replied._

_"Ghosts are lighter than air, right, guys?" Shaggy said nervously. "So, they wouldn't be down here, like, rising up from the attic, right?"_

_"R-Right!" Scooby replied. "Like balloons."_

_"Sure, let's go with that." Lionel deadpanned._

_Cherry rolled her eyes a bit._

_"Guys?" Scooby asked as they went down the stairs. "Are balloons filled with ghosts?"_

_"Oh, man. I have no idea." Shaggy replied._

_"No, Scooby, balloons are not filled with ghosts." Cherry rolled her eyes._

_"Except for maybe blood and spiders like in a Stephen King novel." Lionel smirked to Cherry._

_As they made it to the bottom, Shaggy and Scooby looked both left and right while walking forward._

_"It's quiet," Cherry commented. "Too quiet."_

_"A little too quiet if you ask me." Lionel remarked._

_Suddenly, they were surrounded once they shined the light in front of them to see the Phantom naval officers floating right in front of them._

_"Kill them!" One of the ghosts told the others._

_"So run?" Lionel guessed._

_"Yes, that might be a good idea." Cherry replied._

_Shaggy and Scooby soon screamed and ran away. Cherry and Lionel shrugged at each other before they went to join Shaggy and Scooby for the heck of it. This only made the ghosts begin to chase them with swords._

_"Well, at least there aren't any more ghosts to deal with!" Lionel told Cherry._

_"Hm." Cherry slanted her eyes._

_They soon ran down the other side of the hallway and opened a door to see another ghost there, waiting for them. Scooby tossed Shaggy up in the air before he ran down the hallway and Shaggy landed in the ghost's arms._

_"What are the odds?" Cherry asked._

_"I swear, these adventures get more and more formulaic." Lionel commented to himself._

_Shaggy and Scooby kept on screaming and running, though Shaggy seemed to be having a much worse time than Scooby, especially Cherry or Lionel who seemed to just stand there._

_"Jeez, Shaggy seems more scared than usual right now." Cherry commented._

_"Yeah, I wonder if he'll snap." Lionel replied._

_"He'll probably snap pretty soon." Cherry said._

_"Serves Fred, Daphne, and Velma right for dragging him and Scooby on these mysteries without even asking if they wanted to," Lionel replied. "Also Velma is way too shallow for Shaggy. I saw a lot of chemistry between Shaggy and Daphne during that time with Vincent van Ghoul."_

_"I know what you mean." Cherry had to agree as Shaggy went to hide in a wardrobe closet._

_Unfortunately, there were so many scary costumes in the wardrobe closet. Shaggy soon screamed which made the wardrobe closet shake as he was completely beyond scared._

_"Dang..." Cherry and Lionel winced._

_Meanwhile, Atticus, Daphne, Fred, Mo, and Velma had enough to be scared of on the top floor as Scooby joined them while the phantoms chased them. And where that was soon where Patch's bark's were heard from above the ghosts and where it seemed to startle them._

_"Patch!" Atticus cried out._

_Patch still barked and pouted from where he was._

_"Oh, Patch..." Atticus said in worry before he did a double-take as he looked up. "Huh, that's funny... It looks like there are marionette strings hanging above the ghosts."_

_"Oh, really?" Fred asked before walking over and grabbed the marionette strings and pulled them down._

_Patch soon hopped down into Atticus's arms. Atticus soothed Patch the best he could as he caught his pet dog. Two men were soon shown in the middle of the floor as Fred brought them down._

_"It's Blair and Culhane." Velma remarked._

_"Hey, where's Shaggy, Scooby, Cherry, and Lionel?" Patch asked._

_They soon heard some screaming in the wardrobe closet._

_"Did you guys hear something?" Daphne asked._

_"Found them." Atticus and Patch sighed together._

_Cherry and Lionel soon came upstairs to see what was going on._

_"Well we found our 'ghosts'." Atticus said with air quotes in the end._

_"That's good, now call the hospital." Lionel said._

_"As well as some police." Cherry added._

_"Them too." Lionel then said._

* * *

_The police soon came to arrest the puppeteers while Shaggy was still in shock from tonight's experience._

_"Once we'd scared everyone off, we could've bought this place for next to nothing," Blair complained as he and his partner were under arrest. "Anyway, that was the plan. And we would've gotten away with it too, if it weren't for-"_

_Shaggy was heard screaming as he was being escorted into the ambulance._

_"Could you get him to hold it down?" Blair complained. "I'm trying to confess here!"_

_"Sorry, can't get him to stop; all those scary costumes really made him snap." Cherry told him._

_The Mystery Inc group looked a bit concerned before Shaggy was being taken away to the emergency room._

* * *

"Welp, I might take a break from this adventure," Lionel said as he decided to get going. "Good luck with Shaggy."

"Thanks, maybe the doctor will have better luck." Cherry said.

Lionel soon snapped his fingers to open up a portal and went through it before looking back. "I'll watch you guys on my inter-dimensional cable TV!" he then called out.

"...How does he do that?" Velma asked.

"Well, Miss Science Facts, he's from another dimension," Cherry rolled her eyes. "And yes, it's possible... Just ask Batman when he first met the little Bat-Mite."

"So, that's a normal evening for you, isn't it?" The doctor asked them.

"Yeah." Fred replied.

"Sure." Velma added.

"Pretty much." Daphne added.

"Try going to school with us." Mo smirked.

"I see... Well, let's get some X-Rays." The doctor said.

Luckily, Shaggy was somewhat calm, so he let the doctor get to work on him.

"It seems Shaggy is suffering from acute threat avoidance hypertrophy disorder." The doctor diagnosed.

"Sorry, was that in English?" Fred replied.

"It's a very rare form of overreaction to fear stimuli," The doctor explained. "It affects fewer than one in 10,000,000."

"Like, wow!" Shaggy remarked. "I'm special."

"So, what does it mean?" Mo asked the doctor.

"This means you'll have to give up anything even remotely frightening," The doctor told them. "So no more ghost-hunting, crime-busting, or mystery-solving shenanigans."

"So, basically Shaggy and Scooby no longer being pulled into mysteries where they would get scared every time they get encountered by a monster or ghost?" Cherry guessed.

"I'm afraid not." The doctor replied.

"Aww... No more shenanigans." Scooby pouted and shook his head.

"None," The doctor shook his head. "Shaggy, as your doctor, I forbid you to get in the Mystery Machine."

This caused the group to gasp after hearing that.

"But that means the end of the Scooby-Doo gang," Shaggy frowned with his friends before he hopped off of his bed with a hopeful smile. "So is there a cafeteria here or what?" he then asked.

"Cafeteria food is yummy, yummy, yummy." Scooby added as he licked his lips.

"It sure is." Patch smiled.

"Sure, as long as Granny Smith is preparing it and not Mrs. Crudup back in Greendale High." Cherry commented.

"Hey, I at least helped make the food edible, right?" Mo replied.

"Yeah, I guess you did." Cherry shrugged.

Shaggy and Scooby soon walked off to get something to eat while Fred, Daphne, and Velma were still in shock over what the doctor told them to do for Shaggy.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, the group went to a diner.

"Shaky Joe's Coffee?" Cherry asked. "Never heard of this place... But then again, I'm not much of a coffee fan."

"Also, not as homey or comforting as Hilda's coffeehouse," Mo added. "I love hanging out there with everybody from school."

Shaggy sighed as he looked glum.

"What's wrong with you?" Cherry asked him.

"This is so, like, boring. What are we supposed to do if we're not solving mysteries?" Shaggy sighed as he tapped his coffee cup with his spoon. "Hey, Shaky Joe, what do you do in your spare time?"

"I-I knit!" Shaky Joe said as he shook violently before taking out something he knitted, pouring coffee into Scooby's bowl. "It's a scarf!"

"Uh, it's nice." Patch said.

"Hmm..." Scooby smiled, looking curiously to the coffee in his dish.

"There must be something fun to do other than solving mysteries or going on adventures..." Cherry said as she checked her laptop.

"Hey, there's something we could do," Daphne pointed out on the laptop screen. "There's a crafts fair in McKimson Park."

"That sounds like fun." Mo smiled.

"Are you crazy?!" Shaggy yelped. "I'm terrified of Papier-mâché."

"Why?" Cherry asked.

"I had a bad experience." Shaggy replied.

"...Okay," Cherry blinked. "No crafts fair for Shaggy."

Scooby soon began to sniff the coffee before shrugging and began to drink it.

"Oh, this can only end so well." Patch said nervously, especially as he thought of whenever Stitch would drink coffee, even if he wasn't a real dog like Lilo thought when she adopted him.

"Or we could go bowling?" Daphne suggested.

"Oh! I love bowling!" Mo beamed.

"Are you kidding?" Shaggy replied. "Do you have any idea how many people are killed by bowling pins every year?"

"I'm guessing approximately none." Velma said.

Scooby began to go crazy after drinking the coffee. Patch put his paws to his face in slight worry as he felt like he knew that this would happen.

"I have to avoid all things that are scary because of my cute trophy disorder thingy." Shaggy reminded the others.

Scooby soon ran all around as he was very hyper from the caffeine and he was soon shown on top of Shaggy's head.

"Um, Joe, what was Scooby-Doo just drinking?" Shaggy asked.

"Looks like coffee," Shaky Joe said as he noticed something strange and soon poured the bowl in his coffeemaker while shivering as it seemed to happen again due to how shaky he was. "Gee, I wonder how that happened?!"

"I might have a good idea." Patch said to himself.

The bell connected to the door soon rang as Fred came into the diner.

"Fred, look out!" Cherry warned.

"Hey, every--" Fred greeted, only to be tackled down on the floor by Scooby.

Scooby soon ran all around as he was acting a lot weirder than usual due to the coffee.

"I warned you." Cherry shrugged.

Fred soon came to sit down at the booth with his friends and soon let out a sad sigh.

"What's the matter, Fred?" Daphne asked in concern.

"I'm failing Science," Fred sulked. "Mr. Fleitcher didn't like my project."

"Why?" Mo asked.

"Don't tell me, your science project was a trap." Cherry spoke up.

"It was to describe Newton's law of motion!" Fred defended.

Cherry rolled her eyes from that.

"Maybe not every project has to be a trap." Atticus said.

"I think that's a great idea." Velma agreed.

Scooby soon kept zipping all around and laughing from his caffeine rush as Patch tried to go after him.

"If I don't come up with an extra-credit project, I won't graduate," Fred told his friends. "You guys got any ideas?"

"How about the anti-gravity effects of caffeine?" Shaggy suggested as he soon watched Scooby running around on the ceiling.

"I know, my Uncle Ted just invested in this new spa resort." Daphne smiled as began to dig through her purse. 

"Yeah?" Cherry asked.

"Yeah, it's in La Serena!" Daphne smiled as she brought out a brochure from her purse. "Here's a brochure!"

"Nice." Fred smiled as he took a look.

"And there's a paleontologist dig going on in town, Uncle Ted can give us a room and a spa and you can volunteer to help on the dig," Daphne smiled back as she gave the brochure to Shaggy. "And the best part, Shaggy can go; it'll be relaxing and not scary, look."

"'La Serena: the least haunted town in America'," Shaggy read aloud. "Heh! Like, wow!"

"It's officially certified by the U.S. Bureau of Supernatural Forces," Daphne smiled. "We should go."

"Come on, Shaggy, it'll be just like old times, only without all the screaming." Fred suggested.

"Yeah... I don't know, Fred." Shaggy said.

Velma took the brochure out of his hands and took a look at it for herself before smiling as she said, "It says La Serena has three different all-you-can-eat restaurants."

"When do we leave?!" Shaggy beamed, taking out a fork and knife, sliding in beside her.

Scooby soon joined them all for a laugh as he zipped around the coffee shop.

"Should we go with them?" Mo asked Cherry and Atticus.

"I don't think Lionel wants to come, but maybe I'll check it out." Cherry shrugged.

"I'll come along." Atticus smiled.

"Count me in too." Patch also smiled.

"I definitely wanna go," Mo beamed. "Looks like we're in too, Daph. Be sure to tell your Uncle Ted!"

"Can do." Daphne smiled at that.

And so, they got in the Mystery Machine and began to drive off to the desert off to La Serena.

* * *

_**Meanwhile with Leo, Luna, Chedra, and the Extreme Dinosaurs...** _

Luna soon came out of her room as she was in a slightly better mood than she was before.

"Surprise!" Chedra smiled as she held out a plate of cheese rolls. "Here you go, Luna."

"Wow! Thanks!" Luna smiled back as she took one to eat. "Mm~... Cheesy~..."

"You sure seem happy." Spike smiled back.

"I'm a little bit better," Luna said softly. "I guess I just needed some rest."

"Yeah, we get it," Leo replied. "I know you miss Mom and Dad, believe me, I miss them too."

"Now finish up your cheese rolls, we're going to La Serena where we have a surprise for you." T-Bone said.

"La Serena?" Luna asked. "Isn't that a spa resort?"

"Well, yeah, but there's something else pretty cool goin' on down there," Bullzeye grinned. "Wait 'til you see the--"

"Bup! Bup! Bup!" Leo said, covering the pterodactyl's mouth with a sheepish chuckle. "I'm sure you'll love it, Lunes."

"Hmm... I guess going to a spa would be nice." Luna said.

Leo and the rest of the Extreme Dinosaurs grinned at that. Luna soon tucked into her cheese rolls as they were her favorite while everybody else looked and felt happy to see that she was happy. Unknown to them, their trip to La Serena would be an adventure.

* * *

Eventually, Chedra took Luna's cheese roll plate and decided to clean it. Leo, Luna, and their Extreme Dinosaurs family soon got in their craft to leave home to visit La Serena once Chedra would come back after washing the dishes. And as they left for La Serena for a surprise for Luna, Leo and the others had to make sure Bullzeye didn't spill the beans.

"I'm gonna listen to some music." Luna decided.

"Sure, clear your mind," Leo smiled. "Just think of this as a little family vacation."

Luna smiled back before she decided to put on her headphones and listen to music on her phone.

"We should be in La Serena soon." Chedra said.

"Thanks for this, Chedra," Leo smiled. "I'm sure Luna will really appreciate it later. Every time our little family issue bothers her, I try to do something nice for her, like take her out to ice cream or a movie."

"Well, this trip to La Serena will be perfect." Chedra smiled back.

Leo beamed as he sat back to relax while Luna listened to her music and played a bit of "air keyboard" while she was distracted from the conversation.

"Just don't say anything." Hard Rock warned Bullzeye.

"All right, all right," Bullzeye rolled his eyes. "I just hope for Luna's sake that those Raptors don't show up."

"Oh, come on; like they would be in La Serena." Spike said.

"Yeah... You're probably right," Leo replied before smirking and narrowing his eyes. "But if they do, I'm gonna beat 'em 'til they're black and blue."

They all laughed at that as they soon made way to La Serena, though unaware that they would meet some recently new/old friends of theirs once they would get there.

* * *

And as for the adventure group, they traveled to La Serena with the Scooby gang as they followed the GPS.

 ** _'You will soon be approaching your destination.'_ **The GPS said.

"I thought you disconnected the GPS, Fred?" Velma commented.

"It was a long drive and I needed directions." Fred smiled innocently.

"Why not use a map?" Mo suggested.

"Maps are so old school," Fred replied. "Nobody uses a map anymore."

"Yes, but because of this GPS, we've been to five chili joints, an all-night bowling alley, and a meteor crater." Velma reminded.

 ** _"And don't forget the tattoo parlor."_ **The GPS replied.

"Oh, right." Patch shrugged.

"Like, I will never forget the tattoo parlor," Shaggy said as he then showed his tattoo which was of a chicken leg and a mouth to eat it, so he flexed his arm. "When I flex, it looks like it's chewing."

"Heh... Yeah, it kinda does." Cherry had to admit.

"Didn't the doctor forbid Shaggy to get into this van?" Velma then reminded.

"He told him not to get into the Mystery Machine," Fred replied. "That's why I repainted."

"The ' _Mustard_ Machine'?" Daphane said as she looked back to see what the vehicle was called now.

"Huh... How did I not notice that before?" Atticus asked as he looked out with Daphne.

Eventually, they were driving right into La Serena.

 ** _"Hope you kids enjoyed the ride, because I don't think I'll ever get the smell of Scooby-Doo out of my upholstery."_ **The GPS said.

"Huh?" Scooby blinked.

 ** _"That's right, I said--"_ **The GPS continued until Scooby closed it shut.

"Thank you." Patch told Scooby.

Scooby smiled at that. "You're welcome."

* * *

The Mustard Machine soon rode up to the spa and once there, everybody came out as Cherry put her hand over her eyes to shield herself from the hot sun.

"I think I'm gonna, like, like this place." Shaggy smiled as he took a look.

"Because of the food and relaxation?" Patch guessed.

"Like, you're a mind reader, Patch!" Shaggy smiled.

"I'm sure it takes a mind reader to figure that one out." Patch smirked playfully.

"Aha! Ha, ha," A man smiled as he came out to meet the group. "If it isn't Frank, Danny, Veronica, and Slappy."

"It isn't." Velma spoke up.

"And you must be Scooby-Doo," The man then said as he took Shaggy's hands. "I've heard so much about you."

"That's Shaggy." Cherry corrected him.

"I'm the dog." Scooby then added.

"You can say that again, Scabby," The man smiled at him. "Come in, come in. I'm so happy you're here." he then told his guests as he led them into the spa building.

Cherry sighed. "Oh, well... At least I can make the most of this vacation before something mysterious happens... Which I feel, despite doctor's orders, that it will." she said to herself.

"Let's hope for Shaggy's sake that there won't be anything scary coming." Patch said to himself.

"I doubt it though." Cherry smirked.

"Cherry!" Patch quietly growled.

"I'm just trying to be realistic." Cherry shrugged innocently.

"Well, at least once we're inside we'll relax." Atticus said.

They soon came inside to explore as the man, named Mr. Hubley, came to show them around.

* * *

Eventually, they were told about a steamed pool, so they went to get their swimming suits on to take a dip.

"Oh... That feels so good..." Cherry said, feeling relaxed already before she lowered her body a bit to dip herself under the water, except for her face.

"The water sure feels good." Patch smiled.

"Oh, yeah." Atticus and Mo added.

"This is a great place you got here, Mr. Hubley." Shaggy smiled as he played with a rubber duck in the water.

"Oh, no need to be so formal, Spanky," Mr. Hubley replied. "Call me Mr. Hubley."

Cherry sweat-dropped at that.

"Er, um, uh, Shag... Spank... Shaggy..." Shaggy corrected.

"Yes, we'll be open to the public next week," Mr. Hubley smiled proudly. "I would have made it bigger, but I couldn't get the locals to sell their land."

"That's too bad." Daphne said.

"Yeah, but what are you gonna do, dress up as a ghost and scare them off?" Mr. Hubley shrugged before he pretended to be a ghost to scare Velma before he seemed to give it some thought. "Uh... Oh, no."

"Oh, brother." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Well, he sure is an interesting person." Mo said.

"Yes, he's definitely eccentric." Cherry added.

Suddenly, two stomachs growled and Cherry already knew who they had come from, as did Atticus, Mo, and Patch.

"Ah. Still in perfect sync, eh, Scoob?" Shaggy smiled at his best friend.

"Reah. Perfect sync." Scooby replied.

"Guess that means it's time for you two to eat, right?" Patch asked, already knowing.

"Yep!" Shaggy replied while Scooby nodded. "Like, you got anything to eat around here, Mr. Hubley?"

"Sorry, Saggy," Mr. Hubley told him. "There's an outdoor barbecue tonight in the town square."

"That's near the dig site," Fred said. "We can have dinner, then check out the dig."

"Okay, but don't come back too late," Mr. Hubley told them. "I'm making tofu-chip cookies. Mm-mm!"

"Sounds good, right Mo?" Cherry teased. "I mean, you come from a family of hippies after all."

"Oh, ha, ha." Mo rolled her eyes.

Cherry chuckled as she got comfortable in the water.

"Well, if anyone's still hungry, I packed some snacks until the barbecue." Atticus offered.

"Of course you did, Boy Scout," Cherry replied. "I could eat."

"Yeah, let's eat." Patch smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Cherry and Mo both ate their sandwiches before grimacing.

"Ugh! This sandwich has meat in it!" Mo complained.

"I just ate something healthy!" Cherry added.

The two looked at each other and soon traded sandwiches before they both felt much better from that.

"That was because you both accidentally got each other's sandwich before switching." Atticus told them.

"Thanks for the newsflash." Cherry deadpanned as Atticus looked sheepish.

"Well, I look forward to the barbecue," Patch smiled. "That oughta be great for Shaggy and Scooby."

"Oh, yeah." Mo nodded.

"I learned some sandwich making methods from Thor," Atticus smiled. "I hope they're good."

"Pretty good," Cherry replied. "Glad that you remembered the mayonnaise for me."

"Yep, I remember everything." Atticus smiled.

"Uh-huh..." Cherry smirked playfully.

"What have I forgotten?" Atticus asked.

"Isn't it my birthday today?" Cherry asked.

"WHAT?!" Atticus panicked before checking his calendar. "I was sure I wrote it down!"

Cherry snickered to herself.

Atticus soon realized Cherry was just messing with him as he heard her snickering. "Oh, you are _so_ funny." he then said.

* * *

Eventually, the group finished their sandwiches and decided to explore more of La Serena as they seemed to be on a vacation away from adventures, though with their lives, it was very likely that it wouldn't last long.

"Well, guys, I think we can chill out for once," Cherry replied. "Equestria is quiet and we may be with Mystery Inc, but also, Drell and Hilda are away at the Netherworld Spa for a week. I think we should kick back a little bit."

"Yeah. Sure is nice." Mo said.

"Cherry might be right," Atticus smiled. "This should be good."

"I'll stay alert though," Patch narrowed his eyes. "You never know if someone might hit."

"Meh." Cherry shrugged before she put in her music and decided to take a peaceful walk.

"Maybe we'll meet someone from one of our previous adventures." Mo smiled.

"Guess we'll see," Atticus smiled back. "I have a good feeling about this."

* * *

While they enjoyed each other's company, there was a group of three certain dinosaurs who were spying a bit, though they stayed hidden as they also visited La Serena.

"This must be the sight of the dig," Bad Rap said to Spittor and Haxx. "Those Exhausting Dinosaurs and their mutant brat friend won't find us here while we find a way to create a bigger and better team against them."

"Yeah." Spittor smirked.

"How're we gonna do that?" Haxx asked.

"Simple, we find this lady who's in charge of the dig and we get what we want through brute force." Bad Rap grinned darkly.

"I love it." Spittor smirked.

"Should be perfect." Haxx added.

"Of course it's perfect!" Bad Rap grinned darkly. "It's one of my ideas! Unlike yours."

Haxx looked bad about that while Spittor seemed to chuckle.

"And best of all there's no way that those Extreme Dinosaurs and their mutant brat friend will be here." Spittor smirked.

Unfortunately for them, The Extreme Dinosaurs and the Stardust siblings were seen arriving.

* * *

Luna had fallen asleep on the ride over at La Serena.

"Lunes? Wake up..." Leo called softly as he shook his sister. "Time to wake up."

"Huh?" Luna blinked before she soon stopped her music and rubbed her eyes before putting on her glasses with a smile. "Oh, good."

"Yep, we're in La Serena." Chedra smiled.

"Ready for a little family vacation, Luna?" Spike asked the young girl.

"Yeah, that sounds great," Luna smiled back. "I really appreciate this."

They soon began to exit their aircraft just as Spike's stomach began to growl. "Man! I'm starved." The triceratops said to the others.

"What else is new?" Leo teased as he helped Luna out.

"Let's ask someone if there's someplace where we can get a bite to eat." Bullzeye said.

"Come on then," Leo smiled. "I could eat too."

Chedra nodded as she soon walked off with them to explore, especially as they smelled some food getting ready to be cooked.

Cherry was seen walking before she felt heavy footsteps and looked around before looking behind her and let out a small yelp until she saw who it was. "Oh... It's you... The Teenage Mutant Ninja Dinosaurs." she then said.

"Extreme Dinosaurs." Stegz corrected.

"I like my name better." Cherry smirked.

"Ooh, you think you're funny, don'tcha?" Spike asked. "Uh... Um... I'm sorry, I forgot your name."

Cherry looked deadpan. "...It's Cherry."

"Right... I knew that." Spike replied.

"Sure you did, Cera." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"It's Spike." Spike glared.

"Whoops." Cherry smirked.

Spike roared loudly.

"Gah! Atticus!" Cherry yelped from that.

Atticus glared as he came out before he saw the Extreme Dinosaurs with the Stardust siblings. "Oh! Hey, guys," he then smiled. "Long time, no see."

"Back at ya." Luna smiled back.

"What are you two doing here?" Leo asked with a smile.

"Oh, it's not just us, but Mo, Patch, and a group of friends of ours are here too." Atticus smiled back.

"Uh, yeah," Cherry crossed her arms from behind Atticus. "We're sorta having a vacation."

"What a coincidence!" Leo replied. "We decided to have a little family vacation of our own."

"Cool." Atticus smiled.

"I guess I could share my vacation away from adventures with some dinosaurs," Cherry replied. "Provided they don't eat me."

"Oh, we would never eat a person, especially one as innocent as yourself," Stegz told her. "Though, I do smell something cooking."

They all then took a sniff as they smelled something too.

"Must be the barbecue!" Atticus smiled.

"Barbecue means food." Spike smiled back.

"Yeah!" Atticus and Leo cheered.

* * *

Eventually, the barbecue began as there was all kinds of different foods to be cooked such as burgers, ribs, hot dogs, steaks, and chicken.

"I'm first!" Spike laughed as he ran over to the barbecue before his friends.

"Let's just hope Shaggy and Scooby remember that the Extreme Dinosaurs are our friends, especially Shaggy." Atticus said.

"Yeah... Otherwise he might actually get scared to death." Cherry smirked.

Atticus gave her a bit of a look.

"...Not funny... I get it..." Cherry sweat-dropped.

"Why? Would he get scared to death?" Luna asked.

"Because of his condition." Atticus said.

"You mean he's a bit of a spineless coward?" Luna asked.

"Well, yeah, Shaggy's _always_ been cowardly, but it's pretty severe this time ever since that case of the Phantom Naval officers," Cherry replied. "The doctor told him to stay away from mysterious adventures like he and the gang usually go on."

"Yeah because the last case they were on was a real doozy for him, especially when he was in a wardrobe closet full of scary costumes." Atticus said.

Leo and Luna both winced from that for Shaggy. Shaggy and Scooby soon went to get some food before looking wide-eyed at the Extreme Dinosaurs.

"Oh, hey," Bullzeye said to the cowardly duo. "Long time no see. I remember seeing you guys when the kids went to be on that show Talent Star."

"Oh, right, like, I remember you guys are friendly dinos." Shaggy sighed out of relief.

Cherry and Atticus both sighed that Shaggy didn't freak out around the Extreme Dinosaurs.

"Sure, we're pretty friendly," Bullzeye smirked. "But if you're a Raptor, I ain't holdin' back."

"Uh, well, good thing we aren't those Raptor guys then, huh, Scoob?" Shaggy commented.

"Yeah!" Scooby replied with a laugh.

"Anyway... To the food!" Spike said.

Shaggy and Scooby agreed to that.

"Ya hungry, Lunes?" Leo asked.

"I could eat." Luna smiled.

"Then let's eat." Leo smiled back.

Everybody soon came together to start eating, though of course, Mo had a vegetarian salad.

"This is better than Kanine Krunchies down on the farm." Patch gushed as he ate a platter for himself.

"This food is awesome." Spike smiled.

"The best I've ever had!" T-Bone laughed.

"Oh? Better than mine?" Chedra smirked.

"Uh, well, uh..." Leo smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, I'm just teasing!" Chedra laughed at that. "Yes, it is very good."

"Yes, indeed." Stegz smiled.

After a while, Leo and Luna began to feel full, though the Extreme Dinosaurs kept going.

"No meat for ya?" Spike asked Mo.

"I'm a vegetarian," Mo replied softly. "It's a little personal."

"Oh... Sorry." Spike said sheepishly.

"I couldn't eat another bite." Leo said as he rubbed his stomach.

"I think I got full after that third burger." Luna added.

"It'll help you sleep easier." Chedra smiled at the Stardust siblings.

Even Shaggy and Scooby looked pretty full, which was rare.

"Oh, boy..." Shaggy groaned with his full stomach. "You guys go to the dig without us. We need a moment to... *burp!* ...Digest."

"Or explode." Scooby added weakly as he also let out a struggled burp.

"We'll come with." T-Bone said.

"Dinosaurs on a paleontological dig?" Velma commented. "Now I've seen everything."

"Hopefully this makes you more open-minded about new ideas rather than going back to scientific facts all the time." Cherry rolled her eyes.

* * *

The "Mustard Machine" soon took off driving while some other people were still eating. Shaggy and Scooby began to walk while letting the food digest.

"When are we gonna learn not to overeat, Scooby-Doo?" Shaggy sighed. "We even made up that little song," he then began to randomly dance with Scooby about their little song. "Stop, stop, stop, When the buttons pop, But we didn't stop~," he then sighed. "No, we didn't." Scooby spoke up.

"I swear, Scooby-Doo, I am never gonna eat again." Shaggy vowed.

"Never again." Scooby added.

Later on, after their food was digested, Shaggy and Scooby made their way to the La Serena Silver Mine. Their food was soon digested, so they looked skinny again and that seemed to mean one thing for them.

"I didn't know the dig was so far away," Shaggy said to Scooby. "We've been out here for, like, minutes."

"I'm starving." Scooby told him.

"Good thing we saved a biscuit for later," Shaggy smiled as he reached into his pocket to take out a biscuit. "You wanna split it, buddy?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Scooby beamed.

Shaggy soon tried to break it the biscuit in half only for it to slip out of his hands.

"Uh-oh. We got a runner, Scoob!" Shaggy gasped.

The two tried to run together, but hit each other's heads. "Ow!"

A salamander soon came out as the biscuit rolled out in the middle of the ground and it grabbed the biscuit and slithered off with it.

"Catch that biscuit, Scooby-Doo!" Shaggy then called out as they went to chase after the salamander who took their food.

And where no matter what, Scooby couldn't seem to catch the salamander. Shaggy followed behind Scooby, though a bit slower than the Great Dane. Scooby soon suddenly came to a stop as he seemed to see a dinosaur that was unlike the Extreme Dinosaurs and appeared to be glowing like a ghost. The dinosaur soon lowered its head at Scooby and began to breathe heavily which was enough to send the cowardly Great Dane running. Shaggy was looking around before he soon heard Scooby crying out for him and was tackled by his dog.

"Dinosaur!" Scooby cried out. "Shaggy, Shaggy, look. A dinosaur."

"Rhino?" Shaggy asked, with the way that Scooby talked. "You saw a rhinoceros?"

"No, dinosaur." Scooby explained.

"Dinosaur?" Shaggy asked with a laugh before he got up. "It was probably just those Extreme Dinosaur guys that hang around those Leo and Luna kids."

They soon walked over to where Scooby saw the dinosaur and only saw the salamander eating the biscuit it took.

"Is that your dinosaur, Scooby-Doo?" Shaggy asked with a laugh.

"Uh-uh. Bigger." Scooby told her, expanding his paws.

"Bigger?" Shaggy asked, trying to do the same with his own hands.

"Bigger."

"Bigger?"

"Bigger."

Shaggy soon yelped and hid behind a rock, shivering as he didn't want to see the dinosaur for himself.

"Uh, no, not bigger, just joking." Scooby told him as he laughed.

"Joking? That's not funny, Scoob," Shaggy scolded Scooby. "That's not funny at all."

Scooby frowned as he felt bad for that, but he was just trying to make his best friend feel better.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Meanwhile at the La Serena Silver Mine..._ **

The Mystery Inc gang's van soon came to a stop, as did the spacecraft from the Extreme Dinosaurs.

"This is it." Leo smiled as they came to their destination once they came out of their respective vehicles.

"This is going to be quite the surprise." Spike whispered to the others besides Luna.

Leo chuckled and shushed the triceratops as they followed the Mystery Inc gang inside of the site.

Everyone looked to see a blonde woman, wearing an archaeologist outfit. "It looks like I might have some company." she then said as she walked in.

"Mrs. Spellman?" Cherry asked before seeing the woman up close. "Oh... My mistake..." she then said before mumbling to Atticus. "Remind me again why we're visiting this part of the spa for our vacation?"

"I thought it might be a fun experience." Atticus smiled.

"It can be fun to learn a lot about dinosaurs," Luna smiled back. "Well, at least the ones that are extinct."

"Hey! I don't stink!" Bullzeye complained. "I just took a bath before we left!"

" _Extinct_ , Bullzeye," Stegz told him. "As in others of us that aren't around anymore on Earth."

"Details. Details." Bullzeye rolled his eyes.

"Hello, there... I'm Professor Finola Svankmajer." The woman introduced herself.

Luna gasped at the name.

"Surprise!" Leo smiled at his little sister.

Finola soon looked over and saw Leo and Luna with the Extreme Dinosaurs. Leo and Luna rushed over and hugged the woman.

"Hello, there..." Finola said in surprise before looking at the Extreme Dinosaurs who waved at her, trying to be friendly. "Oh, my... It seems you have some special new friends."

"That's our new family, Aunt Finola!" Leo smiled. "The Extreme Dinosaurs! Spike the Triceratops, Stegz the, well, Stegosaurus, Bullzeye the Pterodactyl, T-Bone the T-Rex, and Hard Rock the Ankylosaurus."

"Incredible. And it's been so long since I've seen both of you." Finola smiled back.

"Ma'am, you know Leo and Luna?" Mo asked.

"Oh, sure, we go way back," Finola smiled warmly. "I was a very good friend of their parents."

"She was like our aunt." Leo added.

"Aw... So it's like a little happy family reunion." Mo smiled.

"Congratulations," Atticus added. "This must mean a lot to you."

"It really does." Luna smiled.

"Come with me then," Finola said to her guests. "I'd be happy to show you around."

* * *

They soon began to follow Finola inside the mine.

"Thanks for giving us a tour of your dig, Professor Svankmajer." Fred said to the woman.

"Don't thank me," Finola smiled as she took off her mining hat, showing her flowing blonde hair. "I'm just glad to have the help."

They soon walked over to what seemed to be a T-Rex skeleton fossil on the rock wall. T-Bone's face paled a bit as he looked like he just saw a ghost, but he soon got over it. Velma began to take pictures on her phone as she looked at the skeleton.

"Not enough kids are going into the sciences these days, unlike maybe Luna who I swear made an invention out of her tinker toys when she was just 10 months old," Finola smiled before showing someone who helped clean up. "They all want to be game designers. Even Winsor here."

"What? Just because I took a few computer animation classes doesn't mean--" Winsor started.

Cherry shared an awkward glance with her friends as Winsor looked a lot like a boy version of Velma as he looked at her as she looked at him with her phone camera.

"Oh, I'm just giving you a hard time," Finola teased him. "Winsor's my best student."

"He sure is~..." Velma smiled dreamily before she took a picture of Winsor as if she was falling in love with him.

Luna began to take a better look at the skeleton and saw it was really a fossil skeleton of a Dilophosaurus.

"Whatya think, Luna?" Leo asked with a smile.

"It appears that Winsor here is working on the left second metacarpal bone of a juvenile dilophosaurus." Luna informed.

"I think actually you'll find it's the right third metacarpal." Winsor told her.

"Nope, that's the dorsal surface." Luna told him.

"Uh... Yeah... She's right." Velma added softly before she and Winsor touched the bone together before their hands touched.

"What a fool I've been," Winsor then said. "How could I have missed those extensor tendon grooves?"

"Well, it comes with the territory of having a man who studied dinosaurs for a father, so much to make a special serum to give any person dinosaur DNA with the power of any member of the species." Luna replied bashfully.

"Why would someone invent that?" Cherry mumbled to herself.

"He thought it would be a way to keep premature born babies from dying." Luna said.

Atticus looked soft at that as he was also born premature, only he had Sombra saving him with a very high price.

"Keeps me strong and healthy too," Leo added before he flexed one of his arms. "Just don't get me angry, otherwise you might have to deal with the Leosaurus Rex."

"Heh... Interesting..." Cherry replied weakly.

They soon saw Winsor and Velma walking off together while talking.

"Nerds." Cherry smirked.

"Cherry, you're a nerd too." Atticus replied.

"...I'm a cool nerd." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Looks like I've lost Winsor for a while." Finola said.

"Velma too." Mo added.

"Do not get him started on opticians," Finola chuckled. "So, Fred, maybe you could work on this metacarpal."

"Guys, this place is so cool; check out the bone that Scoob found." Shaggy told them as he came in with Scooby who had a big fossil bone.

"Don't move!" Finola, Leo, and Luna told Scooby.

"Amazing..." Patch whispered as he looked distracted by the bone.

"Put the bone down and back away slowly." Finola instructed as Scooby did as told before slowly kneeling down and touching the bone.

"Could that be what I think it is?" Luna asked as she adjusted her glasses, coming to take a look at the bone with Leo and Finola.

"I believe it is... The femur of a Massospondylus," Finola replied as she examined the bone herself. "This could be a major find. Winsor. Massospondylus!" she then called out.

Winsor soon came over to them. Velma then followed behind with a bit of a spring in her step. Atticus held Patch by his tail to keep the Dalmatian from pursuing after the bone.

"Carinatus?" Winsor asked as he also felt the bone.

"Possibly harriesi." Finola smiled.

"Rock on!" Winsor smiled back before he high-fived the woman.

"Shaggy, Scooby, I'd like to thank you for a significant contribution to Paleontology." Finola said to the cowardly duo.

"Amazing work for a couple of amateurs." Luna commented.

"The study of pale things?" Shaggy asked as that word confused him.

"No." Finola and the Stardust siblings replied before walking off with the rest of the group.

Shaggy soon went to join them. Scooby soon looked around and decided to take the bone to dig in the ground to bury it.

"Uh, I dunno if you should do that, Scooby." Patch spoke up.

"What could go wrong?" Scooby smiled before he buried the bone in excitement.

"Scooby, that's an important discovery for Paleontologists everywhere." Patch said.

"I'll help keep it safe." Scooby smiled.

Patch rolled his eyes with a sigh before they went outside of the mine with the others.

"That sure was quite a bone," Bullzeye commented. "I wonder if it was anyone we knew?"

"Maybe." Stegz said.

"Like, sitting in hot tubs, eating barbecue, and helping science?" Shaggy smiled at Scooby as they walked off together. "This is the greatest trip ever. And it's 100% non-scary. I don't even remember what it's like to be--... SCARED!" he then yelped as he saw that the sign had a giant bite taken out of it. "Now I remember..."

"That didn't take long." Cherry teased.

There was a yellow crane shown and behind it was the dinosaur that Scooby saw earlier who soon roared.

"Now I remember." Shaggy said, still looking scared.

The crane soon crashed and exploded upon impact as there were students of Finola shown to be freaking out.

"GHOST DINOSAUR!" One guy cried out.

* * *

The ghost dinosaur soon jumped down and roared. Leo and Luna seemed to share glances with each other, even if Mystery Inc ran away, except for Scooby who was frozen still.

"Drell promised no more Jurassic Park adventures!" Cherry complained.

"I don't think this came from Jurassic Park, Cherry." Mo told her as she grabbed the perky goth's hand and ran with her.

"Why aren't those four running?!" Patch asked, referring to Finola, Shaggy, Leo, and Luna.

"Well, Shaggy is probably frozen from fear and the Stardust siblings are probably used to dinosaurs like this, and as for Professor Svankmajer, I'm not sure." Atticus guessed as they ran.

"Interesting," Finola commented as she observed the ghost dinosaur. "It somewhat resembles an Appalachiosaurus, only glowing and not extinct."

"It truly is fascinating, but I think we should run." Leo said.

"Why should we be scared though?" Luna asked. "We've faced worse."

"That might be so, but we don't know this dinosaur yet," Leo told Luna before carrying her on his shoulders and began to run with her. "We'll figure out a plan later! This guy looks more competent and more of a threat than those Raptors!"

Winsor soon took Finola's arm and ran off with her as the ghost dinosaur came to chase them.

"Scooby, can you try and move Shaggy?" Patch suggested.

Scooby looked over and tried to move Shaggy away as he was too scared to move on his own. Eventually, the two screamed as the ghost dinosaur came down to chomp at them, but luckily, Scooby grabbed a hold of Shaggy who became stiff as a board and began to run away with him. The ghost dinosaur snarled and soon began to chase after Scooby.

"Typical." Cherry groaned.

Shaggy and Scooby soon went to get away down the railroad tracks, using a cart as the ghost dinosaur began to chase them.

* * *

"Hmm... I'm not sure who that is, but they're very impressive." Bad Rap commented as he peeked out to see the ghost dinosaur with Spittor and Haxx.

"Yeah." Spittor nodded.

"Better than you, Haxx." Bad Rap smirked.

Haxx glared a bit. "I'm not that much of an embarrassment!"

* * *

The ghost dinosaur began to chase Shaggy and Scooby away.

"I think I should help them." Leo suggested as he set Luna down beside their Extreme Dinosaur family.

"I think it's time for Leosaurus to make his appearance." T-Bone told him.

Leo nodded. "Luna, stay here," he then said. "This might get ugly."

"Yes, Leo." Luna said softly as she stepped back as the other Dinosaurs decided to protect her.

Leo soon got down on his hands and knees as he breathed heavily before he let out a T-Rex roar and began to transform into his own mutant dinosaur form. Leosaurus soon took off running towards the ghost dinosaur so he could save Scooby and Shaggy. Scooby looked even more scared as he saw Leo in his dinosaur form.

"Relax!" Luna called out. "Leo won't hurt you!"

Leosaurus soon jumped out at the ghost dinosaur and roared aggressively, looking ready for a fight. The ghost dinosaur looked surprised as it didn't expect this as it backed up. Leosaurus snarled and lunged out to the ghost dinosaur. The ghost dinosaur soon ducked out of the way as Leosaurus crashed into the railroad car.

"Whoops... Sorry..." Leosaurus through his snarl speech as a dinosaur mutant.

"It's okay." Scooby said while still running with Shaggy as his carry on.

Leosaurus soon got up and moved Shaggy and Scooby out of the way to safety as the ghost dinosaur chased them and chomped after them.

"Okay, so that thing is real..." Cherry said. "I was starting to think this was too good to be true."

The rest of Mystery Inc, Atticus, Mo, and Patch began to look scared for Shaggy, Scooby, and Leo.

"Velocirap Vanquish him!" Spike called out to Leo.

"You got it!" Leosaurus told him.

The ghost dinosaur continued to go after Shaggy and Scooby down the railroad tracks. Leosaurus took some stretches and soon jumped up and flew right after the ghost dinosaur before ducking down as they went into a tunnel through more railroad tracks. And where the chase continued as the ghost dinosaur tried to catch Shaggy and Scooby. Leosaurus roared and soon tackled onto the ghost dinosaur. The ghost dinosaur snarled and glared as he saw the dinosaur boy mutant and began to attempt to shake him off.

"I said go away and leave my friends alone!" Leosaurus snarled as he bit on the ghost dinosaur.

The ghost dinosaur simply roared at him. Leosaurus roared back as he grabbed the ghost dinosaur and made it crash into the ground before he attempted to wrestle it. Luna looked a bit scared and worried now. Chedra frowned at that and soon hugged Luna to comfort her like a surrogate mother. Scooby kept going to keep himself and Shaggy away from the Ghost Dinosaur.

Leosaurus nodded as he made sure they would be safe as he tangled with the ghost dinosaur. The ghost dinosaur soon shook off Leosaurus, making him fly out and hit a cave wall and it went after Shaggy and Scooby as they made it out of the cave and went sliding down a hill. Leosaurus soon got back up before making his way back towards the ghost dinosaur. The ghost dinosaur soon chased Shaggy and Scooby out of the cave once they rolled on out down the railroad tracks.

"We can't just sit here," Cherry suggested. "Even with the help of that Leo kid, we should probably help too."

"Then we better get going and help Shaggy and Scooby." Atticus said.

* * *

Fred and the others soon got in the Mystery Machine.

"Maybe we oughta help too," Chedra said to the Extreme Dinosaurs. "Luna, don't worry so much about your brother."

"I'm sorry," Luna said softly. "I know he can fight his own battles, but he's still my brother."

"I know." Chedra replied softly.

Luna wiped her eyes before she went to the spacecraft with Chedra and the Extreme Dinosaurs.

"It's gonna be okay," T-Bone soothed Luna as she looked at him as he took her hand. "I promise you that nothing bad will happen as long as I'm around."

Luna blinked as she seemed to think of her father as he said that.

"It's okay now, Luna," George smiled in her memory as he comforted her from a nightmare. "I promise you that nothing bad will happen as long as I'm around."

"Hey, you okay, kid?" Bullzeye asked.

Luna shook her head before calming down. "Sorry... I guess I'm just scared for Leo..." she said softly. "I mean, if anything happened to him, I don't know what I would do."

"Well, don't worry; nothing bad is going to happen to him." Chedra told her.

Luna wiped her eyes as she looked out the window while they took off.

"Say 'Uncle'! I dare ya!" Leosaurus yelled out as he tangled with the ghost dinosaur. "You're dealing with the Leosaurus Rex!"

"We gotta recruit that dinosaur for ourselves." Bad Rap grinned as he watched with Spittor and Haxx.

"But how can we? That ghost dinosaur seems a little too feral." Haxx said.

"Oh, I'm sure they'll see it our way," Bad Rap smirked. "We'll think of something by dawn."

The Raptors soon went away before anyone could see them as they hid away in secret.

Leosaurus was soon flung off again and hit a wall as the ghost dinosaur seemed to disappear once he was knocked out briefly, but unlike any person his age, it barely hurt him to get hit like that. "Dang it, that ghost dinosaur got away." he then growled before changing back to human.

"Leo!" Luna called out as the spacecraft landed and she ran to her brother.

"Luna!" Leo smiled before grunting briefly as she just ran into him to hug him. "Oof... Oh, well, at least you're okay." he said with a small smile.

"I'm so happy you're alright." Luna smiled at her brother.

"Hey, no biggie," Leo smiled back before glaring. "Even if that ghost dino got away."

"Total bummer!" Spike complained.

Shaggy began to look like he was having a nervous breakdown.

"What's the matter with Shaggy?" Fred asked as he came out of the Mystery Machine with the others.

"He's... Broken." Scooby replied.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, they were back at the resort. 

"We have to help Shaggy for this trip," Cherry said to her friends. "I don't think all of this is very good for him, especially since he has to live with the trauma of being in Mystery Inc despite being afraid of his own shadow. I wonder if Brenda Chance ever feels like that?"

"Hmm... Maybe aromatherapy will help." Atticus said.

"That sounds very nice," Mo smiled. "Uh, let's get Mr. Hubley to help."

"Sure, we can do that," Cherry replied as she read a book called _"Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels"_. "Right after this chapter."

"...At least she's reading." Patch shrugged to himself.

* * *

Mr. Hubley soon came to see them and helped Shaggy into a bed as they tried Mo's suggestion of aromatherapy. And where it seemed to work as Shaggy was starting to wake up.

"Phew..." The adventure group sighed in relief for Shaggy.

"I think he's coming out of it." Daphne smiled hopefully.

"I told you the aromatherapy would work," Mr. Hubley smiled back before he took out a baster and added a drop into the mix. "Here, let me try a little juniper."

The scent soon wafted from the mix before coming toward Shaggy, but he didn't seem to wake up.

"Hmm... That didn't seem to do the trick." Mo said.

"I hope he's not in a coma." Atticus said nervously.

"Hmm..." Mr. Hubley paused as he checked his baster.

Scooby then had an idea as he took out a box of Scooby Snax.

"Scooby, how can you think of food at a time like this?" Velma asked.

"He practices." Cherry smirked.

Velma gave a deadpan gaze at that. Scooby soon put a Scooby Snack into the aromatherapy mixture to help wake up Shaggy.

"Mm..." Patch smiled as he sniffed the aroma.

"Mm... Meat-Berry Medley..." Mr. Hubley smiled as he sniffed the mix.

Shaggy sniffed the air and that woke him up. "Like, what happened?"

"I'm sorry I doubted you." Velma smiled as she pet Scooby.

"Aw, that's okay." Scooby smiled back.

Scooby soon began to snack down on the Scooby Snax. Velma gave a bashful shrug at that.

"It's all right, Shabby," Mr. Hubley replied. "You're in a safe place. It would seem that you have all experienced a visitation by the Phantosaur."

"You mean that ghost Appalachiosaurus?" Leo asked as he and the others came in to check on Shaggy.

"Ow, my head." Cherry groaned.

"That's the species of this 'Phantosaur' from last night," Luna added with air quotes. "It's a genus of tyrannosauroid theropod dinosaur from the Late Cretaceous Period of eastern North America. Like almost all theropods, it was a bipedal predator."

* * *

They soon followed Mr. Hubley outside to some drawings on a wall.

"Nice mural." Cherry commented.

"Yeah, does this tell about the... Uh... Phantosaur?" Atticus asked, not wanting to try to say that name that the Stardust siblings mentioned.

"Long ago, La Serena was home to Native Americans known as the Tolkepaya," Mr. Hubley told them the story with the pictures. "According to local legend, when the Europeans first began to come into this area looking for gold and silver, they encountered the Tolkepaya Indians. The Tolkepaya were hunter-gatherers and farmers, living off the bounty of the land, and as such, were no match for the weapons of the invaders. The Indians were forced to retreat into the natural cave system below La Serena, where a Tolkepaya shaman came up with a plan to protect his people's village. He would call forth the most powerful animal spirit of the land to fight the invaders. They say he was expecting a mountain lion, or possibly a bear. Instead, he got something much more ancient: The Phantosaur, but the beast was too powerful to be controlled and drove out the very people he had been summoned to protect. They say it still roams the land, thirsting for human blood," he then concluded as he took out a book to show them how he knew the story. "Anyway, that's the story. It's in this book. 'Preposterous Legends of the American Southwest'. There's a chapter on the Three-Headed Sky Trout of Santa Fe in here too."

The tale of the Phantosaur and the three-headed sky trout of Santa Fe seemed to really freak out Shaggy.

"Ooh, boy." Cherry sighed.

"Pretty heavy." Bullzeye commented.

"Come on, Shaggy; snap out of it." Daphne frowned in concern.

"I assure you, Staggy; there is no reason for you to fear this Phantosaur." Mr. Hubley told Shaggy.

"Really?" Shaggy asked.

"Really," Mr. Hubley chuckled. "You should be much more afraid of the millions of rat snakes that live in the caves and mine tunnels."

Shaggy soon went through another scared spasm as Daphne tried to comfort him.

"You're making it worse, you psycho!" Cherry glared.

"Too bad we can't just hypnotize him and make him brave." Bullzeye said.

"Say, you might be onto something." Mr. Hubley said to him.

"Heh, awesome," Bullzeye smirked. "I just came up with a great idea."

"Does hypnotism actually work?" Leo asked Luna since she was very intelligent for her age.

"It actually depends on your brain, but I hope it works for this cowardly fellow." Luna replied.

"It might actually work." Cherry said.

"Guess we will see." Luna replied.

"How old are you?" Cherry narrowed her eyes a bit.

They soon came into a psychedelic looking room with a lot of colors as they were welcomed inside.

"My friends, I give you the very newest of the new age," Mr. Hubley told them as a therapy couch soon came out in the middle of the floor. "Psycho-Luminescent Reprogramming or PLR. With this equipment, I can put anyone in a trance-like, highly suggestible state."

"So, how are you going to hypnotize Shaggy?" Patch asked Mr. Hubley.

"Well, Thatch, I'm glad you asked." Mr. Hubley replied.

Patch rolled his eyes a bit from the misnaming.

"It's not the boring, old-fashioned kind of hypnosis where I swing a gold watch in front of your face," Mr. Hubley replied as he began to bring out his technology to show his method of hypnotism which involved a giant holographic watch that swung back and forth. "Huh. Well, I guess it's not completely different. Still, it's pretty cool, huh?"

The others blinked at that.

"Okay, scoot," Mr. Hubley then said as he went to bring them outside of the room. "In a few minutes, I'll have cured Snacky's acute threat avoidance hypertrophy disorder once and for all."

"Uh, should we make sure that he doesn't get hypnotized himself?" Leo whispered to the others.

"Erm... I'm not sure how to prevent something like that..." Cherry replied.

"You must know something!" Leo said to her. "You helped prove to me and Luna that magic exists."

"So make with it, Magical Girl." Luna smirked.

"Argh..." Cherry groaned.

"We'll just have to wait." Atticus said.

Mr. Hubley soon went to work his magic on Shaggy in the meantime. Leo and Atticus decided to arm-wrestle each other to pass the time.

"Ya know, Leo, I think you and I could maybe become friendly rivals." Atticus smirked.

"I think so too." Leo smirked back.

Atticus chuckled as he moved his arm before winning that match.

"All right, best of 35." Leo smirked.

Cherry rolled her eyes at that as she went back to reading her book about a group of mystery solvers called The Teen Angels. Luna knew that her brother wouldn't stop until he was the winner or until they had a tie.

"Did you always have that book?" Mo asked Cherry.

"I borrowed it from Cathleen," Cherry replied. "She wants to meet them and Captain Caveman sometime."

"Well, if she stays behaved, maybe she'll get a chance." Mo remarked.

Luna looked thoughtful and decided to hang out with them. "H-Hey, can I hang out with you guys?" she then asked the older girls.

"Uh... Sure, if you want, kid..." Cherry shrugged.

"Yeah." Mo smiled.

Luna sat in between them as Leo and Atticus continued to go at it.

"Kid, no offense, but don't you have friends your own age or something?" Cherry asked.

"I'm afraid the only real friends I've ever had were my brother and our Extreme Dinosaur family," Luna replied. "I never really had time for friends when I went to school before I graduated."

"Really?" Mo asked.

"I was just studying all the time and friends just seemed like a distraction," Luna shrugged. "Plus my brother was home-schooled because our parents thought that would be better for him, especially with his special condition."

"Well, now you can start to make friends." Mo smiled.

"I suppose I could," Luna said. "Tell me more about these, uh, Teen Angels."

"Well, all right," Cherry replied. "A trio of girls known as Brenda Chance, Dee Dee Sykes, and Taffy Dare discovered and thawed out a caveman from a block of ice. He is known as Captain Caveman. He usually helps them solve mysteries."

"That sounds very inane and impossible, but I _am_ curious..." Luna shrugged as she decided to read with them while Leo and Atticus had an arm-wrestling match against each other while Patch and the Dinosaurs watched them.

"You can take him, Leo." Spike said.

"He ain't nuthin' compared to you." Bullzeye laughed.

"Ooh, your Dino Family can't save ya now." Atticus smirked at Leo.

"We'll see who wins this time." Leo smirked back as he began to use his dino strength.

Atticus stuck his tongue out as he used his god strength.

"Boys." Cherry and Mo rolled their eyes.

Luna laughed a little at that.

* * *

Mr. Hubley began to do his work on hypnotizing Shaggy. "You are feeling very light. Very light. Uh... Wait. Uh, no, heavy. Very heavy. So heavy," he soon began. "You are very relaxed and... Uh, whatever, that kind of stuff. Anyway, you're going to become very, very brave. Confident. Fearless. Heroic. Powerful. Unstoppable. You'll be all this whenever you hear the keyword 'bad'. The same keyword will return you to normal. Now, when I snap my fingers, you will awaken and remember nothing." he then snapped his fingers once he finished.

The giant clock hologram soon disappeared.

"What happened?" Shaggy and Mr. Hubley asked. "I remember nothing!"

The door soon opened as the group went inside to find out if the hypnosis worked.

"How's it coming?" Daphne asked.

"Fine, um, I think," Mr. Hubley replied. "Snappy should lose all sense of fear whenever he hears the keyword."

"Well, that sounds good at least," Cherry remarked in positivity. "What's the keyword?"

"I have no idea. Man, this always happens," Mr. Hubley replied as he looked unfortunate all of a sudden. "My equipment is so powerful, I wind up reprogramming myself. Total memory erasal."

"Great." Cherry groaned.

"But we can't get rid of his fear if we don't know what the keyword is." Fred pointed out.

"Well, true. This is bad," Mr. Hubley replied, though that seemed to trigger Shaggy. "But not that bad."

Shaggy then seemed to go back to normal.

"We'll just have to guess what the word is." Mr. Hubley told the others.

"Uh, abracadabra?" Scooby asked Shaggy.

"Nope." Shaggy replied.

"Open sesame?"

"Nope."

"All-you-can-eat buffet?"

"Nope. But, yes, please."

"We'll have to figure it out later." Atticus said before his and Leo's stomach's soon growled.

The two smiled sheepishly.

"Aw, great," Cherry smirked. "Another set of Shaggy and Scooby."

"Try Faith's place down on Park Street," Mr. Hubley suggested. "She makes a darn fine vegan Yankee pot roast."

"Vegan pot roast?" Mo asked. "Hmm... I guess I could try to eat that."

"So then let's go." Atticus smiled.

"Scooby and I are gonna split and refuel!" Shaggy beamed.

"Hypnotherapy makes me hungry." Scooby added.

"What _doesn't_ make you hungry?" Cherry rolled her eyes.

"The same thing happens to me." Bullzeye whispered at her with a smirk.

"We're heading back to the dig to look for clues, Mr. Hubley." Fred then said.

"Can I come with?" Luna smiled.

"Sure," Atticus replied. "If you're hungry."

"I could eat." Luna nodded.

"Alrighty," Mr. Hubley smiled and waved to the group. "Don't get your scarf caught in anything."

"It's an ascot." Fred grumbled as Cherry snickered.

"Let's go." Leo said.

"I'll probably catch you later," Cherry said. "I think I'll go with Fred and the others."

"All right, Cherry," Atticus replied. "We'll see ya later."

Cherry nodded as she walked off with Fred, Daphne, and Velma.

"That PLR thing is a hologram projector," Daphne spoke up to the others. "Think Hubley could've projected the Phantosaur?"

"He did say he wished he could buy more land for the spa." Fred replied.

"Yeah... What do you think, Velma?" Cherry added before asking.

"I think Winsor's eyes are the color of sea-foam by moonlight." Velma smiled as she was distracted with her phone.

"Looks like Velma's not going to be of much help." Cherry said.

"I think that Cherry's right." Daphne agreed.

"Go easy on her, guys," Fred told them. "Haven't you ever had crushes on anyone?"

"Me? No. Why would you ask?" Daphne chuckled nervously to Fred before suddenly storming off. "Of course not."

"Oh, brother." Cherry groaned as she face-palmed as Daphne was still acting this way towards Fred.

"Well, I just--" Fred said.

"Why is everyone walking so slow?!" Daphne complained before she got into the Mystery Machine as well as everyone else who got into their respective van and drove off.

"Daphne, I thought you'd be over this by now." Cherry said to the redheaded girl.

"I'm fine, Cherry, don't worry about me!" Daphne rolled her eyes.

"Even if Lionel thinks you'd be better off with Shaggy." Cherry then smirked. "Such as when we spent that summer with Vincent van Ghoul."

"Let's just get to the dig site." Daphne said.

Cherry smirked.

Daphne growled as she shook her fist. "You remember I know karate now, right?"

"Uh, yes, yes, I remember." Cherry then said nervously with a bashful grin.

* * *

Meanwhile, the others came to the diner to get something to eat. Scooby and Shaggy were seen with the most food.

"Whoa, guys, didn't you read the sign?" The waitress asked them as she pointed to the sign above the buffet table. "'Don't take more than you can eat'."

"We read it," Shaggy replied. "What's the problem?"

"Well, you can't possibly eat _all_ \--" The waitress told them as she glanced away, but when she looked back, Shaggy and Scooby's food was already gone. "...Never mind."

"Seconds, Scoob?" Shaggy asked.

"You bet!" Scooby smiled.

"So do I file for bankruptcy now or...?" The waitress asked herself before she heard something.

A group of bikers soon came to the diner and broke through the doors, looking aggressive and hungry.

"Give me eat!" One of the bikers demanded.

The waitress gulped while looking nervous.

Leo scratched against his table as claw marks seemed to be scratched onto the wood as he had a feeling about these guys.

"Take it easy." Atticus told him.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._ **

"Ugh... This is boring..." Cherry complained as she looked with Fred, Daphne, and Velma. "I should've gone with the others..." she then yelped as she seemed to trip over something in the ground and saw some tracks. "Huh... Whatya know?"

Daphne soon walked over to see the same tracks. "Huh... Hey, guys... What does this look like to you?" she then asked as he looked on the ground.

"Dinosaur tracks and snake tracks?" Fred remarked. "Really big snake tracks?"

"I'm not sure about snake tracks, but trust me, these are dinosaur tracks." Cherry replied.

"Could this have something to do with the snakes Mr. Hubley mentioned?" Velma asked.

"Maybe. I think it's time we check out those mine tunnels." Daphne suggested.

Cherry looked over at the mines with Fred, Velma, and Daphne before shrugging as that seemed like a decent idea. "Oh, well," she then said. "Maybe we'll find some gold and diamonds... And not aliens this time."

"That was quite the experience." Velma commented.

"Yes, it was," Cherry nodded. "...I also feel like there was more to that, but I'm not sure what it could possibly be. It was so long ago anyway." she then shrugged.

* * *

Back at the diner, Shaggy and Scooby continued to eat as Leo, Mo, and Atticus started to eat with the Extreme Dinosaurs. The bikers laughed and got a bit rowdy which proved to be distracting.

"They won't cause any trouble, will they?" Mo asked the waitress.

"I think they'll be okay as long as no one does anything to aggravate them." The waitress replied.

"Well, hopefully, that doesn't happen." Atticus smiled wearily.

Shaggy soon went to bite a hot dog as Spike looked at a purple-haired girl who seemed to be with the bikers, though she didn't seem to look like she was having too much fun. He soon bit down on his hot dog, causing the hot dog to fly off the bun and land right on the face of one of the bikers.

"Like that for instance." The waitress then mumbled in misfortune.

The bikers soon growled and came towards the others at their tables.

"Here's the plan," Shaggy whispered to the others. "On the count of three, you invent a time machine. One, two--"

One of the bikers soon growled and grabbed a hold of him.

"And there goes the bladder." Shaggy then whimpered which made Scooby face-paw a bit.

"Well, this should be interesting." Leo said as he got up.

"Maybe we oughta handle this." Atticus added, joining Leo's side.

"Kick their butts." Mo narrowed her eyes as the bikers tried to look mean and scary.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cherry, Fred, Daphne, and Velma continued down the trail in the mines.

"So maybe giant snakes are coming up from the caverns, and clustering together into the shape of a dinosaur?" Daphne suggested.

"Daphne, that has to be the craziest thing I've ever heard in my entire life." Cherry replied.

"Well, what else could make those tracks?" Daphne asked.

"I dunno..." Cherry shrugged.

"Um..." Fred spoke.

"I know it sounds weird, but is it any weirder than a ghost dinosaur?" Daphne asked.

"I think I heard something from in there," Velma said, pointing to a cavern. "Let's check it out."

They began to make their way into the cavern.

"STOP! DO NOT MOVE!" A familiar voice called as he came out at them.

Cherry let out a bit of a gasp and kicked the familiar stranger in his stomach, making him grunt and nearly double over, knocking his glasses off. "Whoa!" she then said. "Hey, I'm sorry, man, but you shouldn't sneak on me like that," she then said. "I sometimes vacation in Gotham City."

"I can tell." The male voice said revealed to be Winsor as he got his glasses back on.

"Cherry, don't hurt Winsor." Velma scolded.

"Well, he snuck up on me." Cherry defended.

Winsor soon joined Velma as they took each other's hands while Cherry felt annoyed.

"Uh, Winsor, you were just about to tell us to not do something?" Cherry asked, annoyed.

"Uh, yes," Winsor replied as he kept looking at Velma. "Uh, you have really pretty nostrils."

Cherry face-palmed. "That's NOT what I said!" she then snapped.

"What? Oh. Oh, yes, yes, yes. Sorry," Winsor replied. "Stop, don't go in there, because it's full of snakes."

"Ugh! Thanks for the warning..." Cherry said.

"I'd say that's important." Daphne remarked.

"Yep." Fred nodded in agreement.

"It's fine in the upper levels," Winsor continued before looking at Velma. "The, uh, snakes don't come up this high."

"Snakes stay low." Velma smiled out of love.

"But in the lower caverns, it's very dangerous," Winsor told her. "So we never go down there."

"Stay out here~" Velma kept her dreamy smile.

"Can I show you some more parts of the dig we don't go into?" Winsor then invited as he took her hand.

Velma smiled as she walked off with Winsor, leaving Cherry, Daphne, and Fred behind.

"They never go down there, huh?" Cherry asked Daphne and Fred as she noticed footprints going down the cavern.

Fred and Daphne saw what she saw before putting their hands on their hips firmly in suspicion.

"You guys comin'?" Winsor called out as he walked off with Velma.

"Oh, we're coming alright." Cherry replied sharply.

* * *

_**Meanwhile back with Shaggy and the others...** _

"Little buddy, this is gonna be bad," The biker who grabbed onto Shaggy said with a smirk. "And no mutant lizard friends are gonna stop me."

"You leave Skinny alone!" Bullzeye glared.

"It's Shaggy." Stegz replied.

"Whatever!" Bullzeye rolled his eyes.

However, Shaggy looked triggered and soon looked brave and competent for once. "This can go two ways, punk," he then glared. "1. you walk away. 2. I walk on your face."

"Did he just suddenly get brave?" Leo asked Atticus.

"I guess hypnotism works on Shaggy," Atticus replied. "You do not believe how unreal this is for me to see..." he then told Leo as he knew Shaggy for a long time at this point.

All of the bikers soon laughed at Shaggy, except for maybe the purple-haired girl, and Scooby covered his eyes as he feared for his best friend's life now.

"Your choice." Shaggy smirked as he soon got out of the biker's grip and kicked him away before dodging a punch and pulled it behind the bigger man's back.

"Did not see that coming." Mo said.

Atticus soon brought out his phone to film this as he was in too much shock to do anything else. Shaggy began to toss out and beat up some of the bikers while the waitress and Scooby got behind a table to protect themselves.

"Are you sure this friend of yours is a coward?" Hard Rock asked Atticus and Mo.

"Well, usually." Mo replied.

"Whatever that biker said must have been the trigger word to make him brave." Atticus said while filming.

"But what did he say?" Mo wondered. "I wonder... Oh, shoot!" she then gulped once she saw one of the bikers that had a knife.

Shaggy grinned as he then knocked that biker into the ceiling fan above him, getting his spike on his helmet caught. While he was up there, he accidentally kicked some of his fellow biker friends on the floor as he was unable to get unstuck.

"Cretaceous!" Spike smirked.

"He's kicking butt." Bullzeye smirked back.

"Hey, uh, you okay?" Spike asked the purple-haired girl who sat by herself.

"I-I guess..." The purple-haired girl replied softly. "Your friend is pretty impressive for someone his size and stamina."

"Yeah, he sure is." Spike said.

The waitress soon gasped and rushed over to the wall as there was a shelf while some bikers got thrown against the wall. One biker soon grabbed a golden trophy off the shelf which startled the waitress. Shaggy smirked as he saw the biker coming and whacked at him with a tray from the buffet table and used the trophy to whack away another biker coming right at him, right in the face, making him fly back against the floor and making him lose a tooth in the process.

"This guy is impressive." Leo said.

"This is just insane!" Atticus replied. "Cherry's never gonna believe this! They'll never even believe this back in Greendale or Coolsville!"

Shaggy soon gave the waitress the trophy back as he continued to tangle with the bikers. Spike smirked as he punched the air with his hands like he was watching a live wrestling/boxing match.

"This is getting good." T-Bone smirked.

"Tell me about it," Bullzeye smirked back. "Who wants to make some bets?"

"Oh, Bullzeye." Leo and Luna rolled their eyes from that.

One biker tried to get up out of a barrel only for three cans to roll off and hit him in the head which knocked him out cold.

"Ooh." Atticus winced with a smirk.

Patch turned his head as he lifted up his right ear, feeling that he heard something outside. One biker was thrown nearly out through the roof and another biker was thrown right out the door, knocking down the other motorcycles outside which piled on top of each other. There was a new biker just outside and parked his ride once he arrived.

"Is your lacrosse trophy all right, ma'am?" Shaggy smirked at the waitress.

"Yeah," The waitress smiled bashfully as she held her trophy. "Yeah, it's good."

"Then my work here is done." Shaggy nodded as he looked down over at the fallen biker gang.

"Shaggy, that was incredible." Patch said.

"Think nothing of it, my spotted little friend." Shaggy smirked.

One of the bikers soon roared as he ran right out, only to see that his friends were all beaten and battered by none other than Shaggy who cracked his knuckles at him, not minding taking him out as well, but the guy soon punched himself in the face and fell in the middle of the floor as he didn't want to deal with Shaggy like the others.

"Good call." Shaggy smirked.

"He made the smartest decision out of all of 'em." Bullzeye said.

"Maybe this skinny dude should be an Extreme Dinosaur too," Spike smirked. "He could send the Raptors running home like babies."

"Man, stop for an ice cream and you miss all the fun." A male voice said as someone new came into the diner.

"And who's that?" Spike asked.

"Tex," The purple-haired girl told him. "He's the leader of the Rebels."

"He looks pretty cool." Spike said.

"Yeah, he's not so bad," The purple-haired girl replied. "Unlike Friz."

"And who is Friz?" Spike asked.

"Oh, he's sort of my boyfriend..." The purple-haired girl said shyly, as she moved some of her hair over her left eye.

"So which biker is Friz?" Spike asked.

"The one who grabbed your friend and challenged him." The purple-haired girl replied.

"Hmph... I see..." Spike narrowed his eyes. "Maybe I should have a talk with him."

"You just beat up my whole gang?" Tex asked Shaggy.

"Nope," Shaggy smirked, not even intimidated by him. "Seems like I missed one."

"I like you, stranger. How about you and me settle this with a friendly little motorcycle race?" Tex smirked back. "Tonight at midnight. We'll start at Dead Man's Peak, race down Dead Man's Trail, come around Dead Man's Curve, and end in the parking lot on Dead Man's Avenue."

"No way!" Bullzeye gasped to himself.

"Unless you're scared." Tex then added to Shaggy who didn't even flinch, unlike his usual self.

"Please be scared," Scooby begged. "Please be scared."

"I'll see you at midnight." Shaggy told Tex confidently.

Scooby then groaned as he did not like this at all.

"I'm beginning to like this guy." Spike smirked.

"Hmm..." Leo felt unsure.

"Oh, one more thing; I might have to borrow a bike." Shaggy told Tex.

"You ain't got a ride?" Tex smirked as he lowered his sunglasses briefly.

"I've never been on a motorcycle in my entire life." Shaggy replied.

"Ha! Man, you are one crazy beatnik," Tex chuckled. "I promise I won't kill you too bad."

And where that last word triggered Shaggy into turning back to his cowardly self.

"C'mon, Arella, we're out of here." Tex told the purple-haired girl.

"All right," The purple-haired girl replied before looking at Spike. "I gotta go."

"Oh, uh, all right," Spike replied softly. "It was, um, nice meetin' ya, I guess."

"It was nice meeting you too." Arella smiled at Spike.

Spike smiled back as he waved at her. Arella waved back as she left the scene with Tex.

"Arella..." Mo commented. "Sounds like the name of Raven's mother from the Teen Titans."

"She reminds me of someone from back home before I joined the Extreme Dinosaurs." Had Rock added as the woman had purple hair.

"You okay, Shaggy?" Bullzeye asked.

"Who? What? Aah!" Shaggy gasped as he began to panic. "Dead Man's Peak. Dead Man's Trail. Dead Man's Curve. Did you say Dead Man's Avenue?"

"Yeah, it sort of merges with the curve." The waitress told him with a smile.

"WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" Shaggy cried out as he fell to his knees.

"You just signed your death wish, I see," Luna replied bluntly. "Probably not a very smart move. Our parents always said that motorcycles were dangerous."


	6. Chapter 6

**_Meanwhile, outside the Silver Mine..._ **

"So..." Winsor said.

"Yeah." Velma replied.

"So... Uh, so..."

"Yeah."

"Anyway, uh, I was maybe wondering if you'd wanna, like, I don't know, uh... Go to dinner with me sometime?" Winsor then finally asked.

"Yes!" Velma beamed.

"And this shows us we're on our own." Cherry told Fred and Daphne.

"Guess it's time to look for clues." Fred replied.

Daphne shrugged before walking off with Cherry and Fred. And so, they began to look around as Cherry brought out a magnifying glass.

"Hmm..." The perky goth hummed as she looked for a clue with the magnifying glass.

Daphne soon covered her mouth and pulled her over. Cherry muffled with a glare at that before Daphne had her hide behind the rocks with Fred as she saw someone coming.

"We got another Geo report today," A woman said to her colleague as they came to explore. "98% sure there's silver down in that old mine."

"Too bad the land isn't for sale." The man said as he examined the ground.

"Yes, too bad, but maybe we'll get lucky." The woman said as she looked around.

"Right," The man replied. "Maybe this 'mysterious' Phantosaur will scare people so much, they'll decide to sell us their land."

Cherry glared as she hated people like them.

"There it is," The woman soon said as she looked over to see a dinosaur fang stuck to the railcar. "Don't wanna leave evidence lying around." She then took the fang and went to get in her van with her partner and they both rode off without seeing the others.

"I think we may have this one wrapped up." Fred said.

"Don't you have to tie someone up in a net first for this mystery to be solved?" Cherry smirked which made Daphne giggle.

"True." Fred narrowed his eyes.

* * *

They soon arrived at a house.

"All right, time to do some research," Cherry said as she brought out her laptop. "It's thinking time."

Daphne nodded at that.

"The side of the van was marked Thaumatrope Mining Company." Fred then spoke up thoughtfully.

"If only there was some way we could learn more about Thaumatrope Mining." Daphne said.

"Maybe if I do a quick search on the 'Net." Cherry suggested.

"That could work." Fred said.

"I'm not sure where to go though." Cherry said.

Velma reached out and typed on the keyboard before she applied some make-up for herself.

"Uh, thanks," Cherry replied before looking on the screen. "Thaumatrope Constructing Inc."

"They closed down the mine when Svankmajer found the dinosaur bones," Fred glanced at the screen before having an idea. "Those mining company guys have gotta be behind the Phantosaur. What do you think, Velma?" he soon asked the smart girl of his mystery-solving team.

"Italian." Velma said.

"What?" Fred asked.

"Or maybe French, I don't know." Velma said as she was putting on lipstick.

"What are you talking about?" Fred asked while Cherry rolled her eyes.

"What kind of restaurant to go to with Winsor," Velma replied as she applied make-up which looked a bit creepy. "Is there anything else to talk about? In the world? Answer: no."

"Well, Velma's going to be no help for this mystery at the time." Cherry said.

"Looks like you'll be the new Velma, Cherry." Fred suggested.

"Okay," Cherry smirked as she imitated the smart girl of Mystery Inc. "Jinkies! Science is the only answer! I have a secret crush on Shaggy!"

"That's not funny, Cherry," Velma replied as she put on some lipstick. "Besides, I have feelings for Winsor and not Shaggy."

"Oh, come on..." Cherry said.

Velma narrowed her eyes.

"Aw, well, I tried." Cherry shrugged.

"Well, Italian's good for a first date." Fred suggested.

"Or possibly sushi," Velma said as she powdered her face. "It's a good date food. You know, small pieces that don't interrupt conversation too much, but I won't eat the salmon eggs. Ew."

"As soon as Shaggy, Scooby, Atticus, Mo, and the others get back, we'll investigate this mining company for clues." Fred then suggested.

* * *

Soon enough, Shaggy and the others arrived with Shaggy screaming after what he did.

"So, what's up?" Cherry smirked at Shaggy.

"Don't wanna go down Dead Man's Avenue!" Shaggy cried out as he came to the table, looking a bit miserable.

"Dead Man's Avenue?" Cherry asked. "What the heck happened?"

"Cherry, it was unbelievable!" Atticus said, shaking her a bit. "You had to see it!"

Cherry yelped out, looking a bit queasy. "Atticus, stop, your super-strength is making me nauseous!"

"Oh... Sorry..." Atticus smiled sheepishly as he let go.

Cherry then cupped her mouth before deeply gulping as she adjusted her glasses.

"Like, Mr. Hubley's thing worked and I wasn't scared," Shaggy began to tell them out of fright. "And then I fought some guys and saved the lacrosse trophy and a big scary man challenged me to a motorcycle race."

"And unfortunately he's never been on a motorcycle." Leo said.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Cherry rolled her eyes.

"It's terrible." Fred added.

"It's okay, Shaggy," Daphne smiled. "I can teach you. I've been riding since I was 5."

"Isn't it illegal for a 5-year-old to drive a motorcycle?" Luna asked her.

"Yeah, but how was I supposed to know?" Daphne shrugged. "I was only 5."

"Guess that explains that time at the circus." Cherry mumbled to herself.

"What do you guys think?" Velma asked as she pulled out two identical-looking turtleneck sweaters. "This one or this one?"

"Uh... The orange one." Cherry then deadpanned.

"Aren't they both the same color?" Bullzeye asked.

"Sarcasm is a foreign language to you, isn't it, Birdbrain?" Cherry replied.

"Gettin' a little tired of your snark." Spike growled.

"Can't help it," Cherry smirked. "It's my best quality."

"Man, she's got it bad for Winsor." Fred whispered to Daphne, referring to Velma.

Hearing the word "bad" caused Shaggy to become brave and confident.

"Winsor?" Scooby asked Shaggy, trying to guess what his trigger word was.

"Yeah," Daphne agreed with Fred. "This could be bad for our investigation."

"Investigation?" Patch asked as he tried to do the same thing that Scooby did.

"Or it's our investigation that's bad for her relationship with Winsor." Fred said, not seeing Shaggy was changing back to brave.

"Relationship?" Scooby asked Shaggy.

"This could a bad match, you guys," Cherry spoke up. "If they have a bad date, then maybe it's a bad idea to worry about how bad the investigation is going. Or how bad we wanna solve this mystery." she then said as it caused Shaggy to go back and forth a bit rapidly since she said "bad" so many times in that sentence.

"Huh, so that's the trigger word." Atticus said.

"That makes sense," Mo replied. "I think."

"Match? Date? Idea? Going? Mystery?" Scooby asked Shaggy.

"Can you really teach me how to ride?" Shaggy then asked Daphne as he walked over to her.

"Sure," Daphne smiled. "I'll give you a crash course."

"Yeah, it won't be that bad." Atticus said to prove the trigger word.

"I wonder if this would give Shaggy a seizure?" Cherry smirked as she brought out her MP3 player with Michael Jackson's song BAD.

"How many times does that song say 'bad' exactly?" Mo asked.

"At least 35?" Cherry replied.

"Cherry, that could probably kill him or something!" Atticus warned.

"I was just curious!" Cherry replied. "I didn't wanna hurt Shaggy!"

"The crash part is what I'm worried about." Shaggy said after changing to brave and then back to scared.

"...We may need to keep an eye on him." Mo suggested.

"I don't wanna race motorcycles!" Shaggy soon whimpered as they went out the door.

Velma soon danced with her turtleneck sweater like a princess about to go to the ball.

"She looks like Cinderella right now." Cherry commented.

"Well, she is in love." Atticus said.

"Well, I hope it goes alright for her sake." Cherry shrugged.

"So, Leo, wanna help us keep an eye on Shaggy?" Atticus smiled.

"Sure," Leo said with narrowed eyes. "As long as I can keep a look-out for those Raptors too. I feel like they might not be gone, they're always on the same track we are most of the time." he then said.

"You got it." Atticus said.

"Super," Leo smirked. "Just know not to mess with me."

"Yeah, you're part-dinosaur, I think messing with you would be a death wish," Atticus smirked back. "You've had those powers longer than I've achieved my god status or strength."

"Yeah," Leo nodded. "Part of the reason why my parents home-schooled me, but let Luna go to school."

"It must have been lonely for Luna to go to school by herself." Patch said.

"Oh, yeah, it was," Leo said softly. "She was never really able to make friends, so she spent most of her time studying."

"Yes, it's true," Luna nodded as she adjusted her glasses. "I just thought knowledge was more important, which was what let me graduate from school at such a young age."

"Hmm... Kinda reminds me of Twilight before she met the girls." Atticus said.

"Twilight?" Luna asked. "Who's Twilight?"

"I'll tell you a little later," Atticus smiled as they went to go after Shaggy and Daphne. "You do remind me a little of her."

Leo's eyes darted around as he kept an eye out for the Raptors, but didn't see them yet as they kept going while Velma would have a date with Winsor in the meantime.

* * *

And later that night, Winsor and Velma were seen going to their date which was at a sushi restaurant.

"I can't decide what to start with." Winsor said.

"Neither can I." Velma replied.

"I like everything except for salmon eggs." Winsor then said.

"Ewww..." They both groaned from that.

"Wow! You are like my clone, except you're a girl and you're cute." Winsor told her.

"You too," Velma replied. "I mean, the cute part and the clone part."

Winsor gave a small smile.

"That was really brave of you," Velma soon smiled back. "Saving Svankmajer from the Phantosaur."

Winsor looked bashful at that as he hid his face behind his menu. Velma looked as though she didn't expect that reaction before their glasses of water arrived. Winsor soon put his menu down and decided to take a drink of water before putting his glass back down on the table.

"So you think that Phantosaur was--" Velma was about to ask as she took his hand.

"Phantosaur, Phantosaur," Winsor looked annoyed. "Is that all you ever wanna talk about? Can we just please change the subject? Sheesh."

Velma blinked in silence to that.

* * *

The Raptors soon passed by as they went to catch the Phantosaur for themselves.

"Now where's that Phantosaur?" Bad Rap asked himself.

"Maybe it doesn't come unless it needs food," Spittor smirked. "Maybe we need some live bait."

"Hmm... I suppose that could work." Bad Rap replied.

"So, uh, who's gonna be the live bait then?" Haxx asked.

"We're talking to it." Spittor smirked.

"Wait, what?" Haxx asked.

"You got a better idea?" Spittor smirked.

"Well, yeah!" Haxx glared. "How 'bout one of you guys? Why is it always me?"

" _I'm_ not risking _my_ scales out there!" Bad Rap glared, hitting him in the head. "Don't be a fool!"

"So then why not Spittor?" Haxx asked while rubbing his head.

"I'm the brains in this outfit." Spittor glared.

"And I'm the leader!" Bad Rap added. "So get ready!"

"Ugh, sometimes I think you guys are just using me." Haxx groaned.

"Just go and be the bait already!" Bad Rap ordered.

Haxx sighed as he walked ahead of them. Spittor and Bad Rap both smirked at that. "Those Extreme Dinosaurs may be annoying, but at least they help each other out in a fair and family kinda way, especially those two human kids." he grumbled to himself.

And so, Haxx began to try and make himself bait for the Phantosaur.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shaggy began to have his motorcycle lessons.

"I wonder if I should ride a motorcycle?" Leo smirked to himself.

"You know they can be dangerous." Luna advised.

"Yeah, but I have dinosaur powers." Leo reminded her.

"Even with such power..." Luna advised.

"Ah, relax," Spike chuckled. "I could give him a few pointers too."

Shaggy soon revved up the motorcycle as he sat in place, trying to get comfortable on it.

"Good, very good," Daphne told Shaggy. "You can go a little heavier on the throttle. You don't wanna stall. Let's get moving, okay?"

"Do we have to?" Shaggy asked.

"Relax, buddy," Spike smiled. "I ride a motorcycle sometimes and I turn out just fine... But then again, my body's a bit different than yours, so it might hurt worse for ya if you fall off."

Shaggy soon gulped after hearing that.

"Nice going, Three-Horn." Cherry rolled her eyes.'

"Oh! Do you wanna go?" Spike glared.

"Hey, now!" Atticus said, standing in front of his best friend. "No need for that kinda talk."

"Spike can get a little aggressive." Luna said.

"A little?" Bullzeye smirked. "He's pretty hardheaded."

Spike growled before he soon tackled Bullzeye in the background.

"Now just ease forward a little." Daphne instructed Shaggy before biking forward.

Shaggy soon began to follow beside Daphne at his own pace.

"And give it a little more gas." Daphne then said.

Unfortunately, Shaggy gave the motorcycle a little too much gas as it took off with him.

"Smooth move!" Cherry deadpanned.

"Okay, a little less!" Daphne soon cried out to Shaggy.

"I think you should have started with how to work the brakes." Fred commented.

"So I guess we're going to go after him." Spike said.

"We better go after him," Atticus replied as he got down on his hands and knees. "Cherry, wanna ride?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Cherry replied before climbing on his back so that he could stand up and carry her so she didn't need to run on her own.

"Time to catch up to Shaggy." Spike said.

Atticus soon ran off with the others as they went to stop Shaggy before he would get hurt.

"Go, go, go!" Cherry called out while riding on Atticus's back.

"I'm going, I'm going, I'm going!" Atticus told her.

Shaggy soon screamed out as he ended up in the middle of the road and was still going. Cars began to pass him, some getting out of the way suddenly as Shaggy came out of nowhere. Shaggy even passed by the sushi restaurant that Velma and Winsor were having their date, but they never saw him. Shaggy kept screaming as he passed a sign before passing the others.

"That way!" Cherry cried out while still on Atticus's back.

Shaggy yelped as he soon passed by some laundry that was hung out to dry and startled a cat who was in the same spot as he was. Shaggy got a sheet stuck on him and tried to get it off before it got tangled in a cactus, though it turned him the other way while riding on the out of control motorcycle. He soon passed by Fred and the others yet again.

"Okay, I've had enough of the Wild Ride of Shaggy Rogers." Cherry remarked.

"I might have an idea." Fred replied.

Cherry, Mo, Atticus, and Patch shared a glance as the others got to work with what Fred had planned.

"NOW!" Fred told Daphne.

Daphne started the motor on her motorcycle and sent Scooby flying with the hang glider and the rope attached to it and on him, yet again using another one of Fred's trap ideas. Shaggy kept on screaming as he passed by the sushi restaurant again and where yet again Velma and Winsor didn't notice. Scooby soon flew out to Shaggy and he grabbed onto Shaggy's head to pull him off of the motorcycle. Shaggy was unable to get off as he felt stuck on the motorcycle. Scooby then grabbed onto Shaggy to at least try to stop the motorcycle as Shaggy kept riding down the road.

* * *

Velma and Winsor were both seen smiling as they left the Sushi Restaurant. Winsor soon panicked as he saw Shaggy and Scooby coming before he went to pull Velma out of the way. They both then fell in the middle of the road, knocking both of their glasses off before Fred and Daphne passed by on Daphne's motorcycle.

"Carry on with your date!" Fred called out as he rode on Daphne's motorcycle before Atticus and Mo came by on a crystallized motorcycle while Cherry stayed with the Stardust siblings and the Extreme Dinosaurs.

"There has to be some way to stop this crazy chase." Bullzeye said.

"Uh, hey, Vel, you okay?" Cherry asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Velma said as she and Winsor collected their glasses before she had an idea. "Can I have your keys?" she then asked Winsor.

"What?" Winsor asked.

"Just for a minute. Your key-ring," Velma said before she was soon given it. "Thanks," she then spun around the keys hanging onto a wire up above. "Help me pull."

"What is she up to?" Stegz asked the others.

"I'm not sure, but I do hope it's helpful for those two." Luna said as she pushed back her glasses.

Winsor soon pulled onto Velma and they pulled down the wire which sent Shaggy and Scooby against the wire, spinning together, but now off of the motorcycle.

"All right, great practice run," Daphne smiled up to Shaggy. "Now let's just try it one more time."

"Hopefully this time not going off with the motorcycle." Cherry said.

"Hopefully fast," Leo replied as he checked his watch. "It's almost midnight."

And so, began more motorcycle lessons as Leo kept an eye out for the Raptors.

"Anything yet?" Luna asked Leo.

"Not that I can see anyway," Leo replied before he came down from the sky, making his pterodactyl wings disappear into his back. "They must be hiding very cleverly... Which is pretty rare for them to do anything clever." he then added with a smirk.

"Yeah, especially Haxx." Bullzeye smirked back.

They all shared a bit of a laugh from that.

"Well, you kids are braver than I am hanging around dinosaurs like you do." Cherry said to Leo and Luna.

"Hey, I'm the same age as you and so's Luna!" Leo smirked. "Erm... Mentally that is."

"Says the boy who made a competition out of a lot of activities with my best friend from the first time we met you guys." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"She _does_ have a point." Stegz said.

"Whose side are you on?" Leo asked his Stegosaurus friend.

"The mature side." Stegz smirked.

"Bah!" Leo rolled his eyes.

"You should really come visit Greendale sometime," Atticus smiled at Leo as he tackled him to the ground playfully. "It'd be so cool! I could finally have a best friend just like me!"

"Hey." Cherry pouted.

"I mean a best friend with dinosaur powers." Atticus said sheepishly.

"Hm..." Cherry narrowed her eyes.

"How 'bout it though?" Atticus smiled at Leo. "You wanna visit Greendale someday?"

"I'd have to check my schedule." Leo smirked as he soon pinned Atticus on the ground.

"Great because you can never have too many friends or too many best friends." Atticus smirked back as he began to get back up.

"I suppose we could get out of the desert a little more," Luna replied. "So I could probably make some new friends."

"That's the spirit," Cherry told her. "You could meet my cousin Wendy and Atticus's little brother, Casper. They're pretty cool and friendly."

"And not to mention Darla and Amber." Patch smiled.

"I suppose we could vacation over," Luna replied. "Though, maybe the Dinosaurs should wait for us back home."

"We'll wait for them to visit another time," Cherry advised. "But it would be good for you to make some friends your age."

Luna looked thoughtful before nodding in agreement.


	7. Chapter 7

Eventually, it was very close to midnight, so Shaggy was now on his own to go up against Tex, but of course, the start of the race started to look scary for the cowardly teen. A vulture soon passed by which made Shaggy feel even more scared.

"Hey, beatnik!" Tex smirked as he soon came over which scared Shaggy onto his motorcycle. "Nice reflexes you got there, buddy. And excellent balance."

"Uh, Mr. Texas? Do we really have to do this race thingy?" Shaggy asked.

"Oh, it's just a little old bike race," Tex smirked confidently. "How bad could it be?"

Shaggy soon felt triggered and gripped onto the handlebars. "Then let's do it already." he then smirked at his opponent.

"Three, two, one. Gun it!" Arella called out as she waved a checkered flag while sitting on Friz's bike with him.

Shaggy and Tex soon took off on their motorcycles. Meanwhile, the others were together as they watched the race from afar with binoculars, telescopes, or opera glasses in Daphne's case. Tex was a bit further ahead of Shaggy, but that probably wouldn't last long. Tex laughed as he made some of the rocky path fall so that Shaggy couldn't cross it as he rode off further away from the cowardly teen. Once he saw that the rocky path fell, Shaggy stopped his motorcycle.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Atticus glared as he saw that.

Shaggy soon turned himself around and began to ride up the rock wall as Tex kept riding forward, thinking he had won the race already. Eventually, Shaggy turned around and leaped off of the wall as he came to one edge to another as he flew through the air before coming up right behind Tex, back on the path.

"Wahoo! Go, Shaggy!" Patch cheered.

"That _has_ to be illegal." Cherry commented.

Shaggy smirked and soon rode up ahead of Tex, passing right by him as he came first that time. The two soon kept riding along before going through a cave and coming back out the other side before Tex soon fell off of his motorcycle in the middle of the path.

"That isn't good." Atticus said.

It got worse as Tex skidded off of the path and grabbed onto a branch as this didn't look good for him at all.

"Uh-oh." Atticus then mumbled.

Everybody else soon looked up to see what had happened to Tex.

"Oh, Shaggy, I hope you're not selfish enough to let Tex fall like this." Luna said to herself in worry.

Luckily for her, Shaggy wasn't selfish. Tex was soon met with Shaggy's hand who carried him to avoid falling into premature death.

"You didn't think you were gonna get out of the race that easy, did you?" Shaggy smirked as he helped Tex who looked happy to see him.

Everybody else soon cheered as they were happy for Tex and Shaggy before the two got back on their motorcycles.

"On three?" Shaggy asked Tex.

"Sure." Tex agreed.

"Three!" Shaggy smirked as he took off ahead of Tex.

Tex glared before going after Shaggy at that.

* * *

Haxx groaned to himself as he sat in a random spot in the middle of town. "This stinks!" he complained. "I can't believe I let Bad Rap and Spittor make me be bait for this Phantosaur thing. Sometimes I think I'm better off without them, all they do is push me around like I'm no better than them or those Extreme Dinosaurs." The troubled Raptor soon decided to go for a walk and see if he could find the Extreme Dinosaurs or if he was lucky the Phantosaur.

The Phantosaur soon stepped out, passing him before it looked right at him.

"Erm... Hello, there..." Haxx greeted nervously.

The Phantosaur let out a bit of a growl before it kept going as Shaggy and Tex continued to have their race.

"Well, what a stroke of luck, unfortunately not for them." Haxx said.

* * *

Tex soon came to a stop, but Shaggy kept going for it as the Phantosaur was soon shown.

"Oh, no!" Patch and Scooby panicked for Shaggy.

"He's playing chicken with the Phantosaur?" Daphne frowned out of fear for Shaggy's life.

"He's crazy!" Luna panicked.

Shaggy soon began to bike up towards the Phantosaur who went to go after him.

"That dude is nuts!" Haxx commented about Shaggy. "Maybe he should be a Raptor instead of me."

 _'Phantosaur thinks he's a tough guy, huh?'_ Shaggy thought to himself with a smirk. _'Phantosaur thinks he's so bad?'_ This then triggered Shaggy, causing him to go back to his normal self. He soon had wide eyes and screamed once he saw the Phantosaur roar at him and began to ride away as the Phantosaur decided to go after him.

"Huh? Now he's using his brain and is running away from the Phantosaur?" Haxx asked.

"I'm coming, Shaggy!" Scooby called out as he soon went after his best friend.

Suddenly, Scooby was on Shaggy's motorcycle with him as they both had to avoid the Phantosaur.

"Well, I gotta respect man's best friend," Cherry said, looking through binoculars. "Also, Leo, I think I see one of those Raptor guys that you and your sister were talking about."

"What?!" Leo glared as he grew pterodactyl wings. "Luna, stay here with the others."

"Which Raptor is it? Can you describe him?" T-Bone asked Cherry.

"Uh..." Cherry squinted her eyes a bit. "He looks a bit dark red and purple and it looks like he has pink shorts."

"Haxx." Luna and the Extreme Dinosaurs concluded of which Raptor it was.

"And he's alone." Cherry said.

"Well, nothing to worry about," Leo said as he retracted his wings with a smirk. "No need to panic. It's Haxx." He, Luna, and the Extreme Dinosaurs all then laughed that off.

* * *

Shaggy and Scooby soon crashed behind a bush which showed the other van from earlier.

"Come on." Fred told the others before walking with them to go to the crash site.

Once they arrived at the van, they soon saw the big snake tracks close by some cables.

"Look, the marks from those cables." Daphne pointed out.

"They're just like the snake tracks we saw at the dig." Velma added.

"And I'll bet I know where those cables lead." Daphne said thoughtfully.

"I think I do too." Cherry added.

"I have a plan." Fred said.

"Does it involve a net?" Daphne asked him.

Fred simply smirked at that question.

"I'll just take that as a yes." Cherry commented.

"Can we help?" Arella asked as she soon arrived with Tex and the other members of the biker gang they were apart of.

"I see nothing wrong with that." Leo smiled.

* * *

The Phantosaur was seen still chasing after Shaggy and Scooby.

"Bad Rap! Spittor! I found the Phantosaur!" Haxx said through a wrist communicator.

 ** _"Fantastic, Haxx, you've done something useful!"_** Bad Rap replied. ** _"Now find a way to bring it back to us!"_**

"Are you insane?! How am I supposed to do that?!" Haxx asked.

 ** _"Well, you better think of something with that useless brain of yours and don't come back until you get that Phantosaur!"_** Bad Rap demanded before signing off.

"Ugh... You want it done so bad, why don't you do it yourself?" Haxx grumbled to himself. He soon saw a second Phantosaur once he turned around to see it was behind him after hearing growling. "Uh-oh... Yaaaugh!" he then panicked before he ran for his life while screaming.

* * *

Fred soon put a hose in the van as he gave a thumb's up after he did his part. The bikers soon did the same before the one beside the valve soon turned it and the mining van began to fill up with water. Water then gushed in the van before suddenly, the two people from earlier came flooding out together. And where soon Velma and Daphne threw a net on the two people.

"Busted," Cherry smirked. "Busted wiiiide open~"

"Busted." Atticus added, coming behind her.

"It's the mining company guys!" Daphne gasped once she saw who they had caught.

The water soon caused the two Phantosaurs to short circuit from the cables. Haxx yelped as he rushed over, feeling a bit scared.

"Haxx?" Leo and Luna soon glared at the Raptor in accusatory already.

The two Phantosaurs then fell in the middle of the ground as Shaggy and Scooby rode away before stopping to see what had happened.

"A couple of 'Faintosaurs'." Shaggy joked.

Scooby chuckled as he found that funny.

"Faintosaurs!" Haxx laughed as he found the joke funny.

Shaggy and Scooby soon looked over at Haxx while he laughed.

"Uh, hi?" Haxx waved at them.

Shaggy and Scooby soon panicked and rode away from him.

"...Yeah, should've seen that one coming." Haxx sulked to himself.

"Was Haxx laughing at Shaggy's joke instead of attacking?" Luna asked, looking curious.

"I dunno, but I'm gonna make him wish he was never hatched." Leo glared as he looked ready to fight in case Haxx tried something.

* * *

Eventually, the group met up to take care of the mining company guys as Haxx seemed to hide away, though not too far away from where they were.

"So these Phantosaurs are animatronic dinosaurs from the real live dinosaurs exhibit your company-sponsor." Fred soon concluded.

"Yeah, that's right," The woman replied. "We hauled two of them out here a few days ago."

"Then we set up power cables so we could operate them from the van." The man said.

"Power cables?" Daphne asked thoughtfully. "That's what caused those snake tracks we saw outside the mine."

"All we had to do was add a few decorations and glow paint to make it look like that Indian legend had come alive." The woman then said.

"It turned out pretty good, huh?" The man commented. "Deitch here went to art school."

"But why go to all this trouble?" Mo asked.

"We just found a new vein of silver near the mines," Deitch informed. "But those scientists were digging. We couldn't touch it."

"So you created the Phantosaurs to scare them away." Cherry then said.

"Yeah. Hey, it could have worked." Deitch stated.

"It would have," Her male colleague added, saying the usual saying whenever a bad guy was busted by Mystery Inc. "And we would've gotten away with it if it hadn't been for you meddling kids."

The police soon arrived and began to escort Deitch and her male colleague to the police car.

"Well, looks like another mystery is solved." Fred smiled.

"Usually it takes longer." Daphne commented.

"Yeah." Velma added.

"Now to handle Haxx." Leo said.

"You do that," Cherry replied. "I'm gonna hang around here."

Leo nodded before he grew back his wings and flew up in the sky to look all around for Haxx.

"Would that be okay, Cherry?" Atticus smiled hopefully. "If we had Leo and Luna visit Greendale? We'll let their Dinosaur friends visit too another time. Greendale has enough of our magical misadventures with Sabrina."

"Tell me about it," Cherry smirked. "And sure, I guess that would be okay, as long as you don't forget about me while sparring with Leo or whatever it is you do with your guy friends."

"I could never forget you, Cherry." Atticus smiled.

Cherry simply kept her smirk.

"Should we wait for him?" Daphne asked, referring to Leo. "We better get in the Mystery Machine."

"Well, I guess if this mystery is wrapped up, we'll see you in Greendale whenever you decide to come." Cherry then shrugged as she looked over at Luna as she stood with Hard Rock, T-Bone, Bullzeye, Spike, Stegz, and Chedra.

"Then why do I have a feeling this mystery isn't over just yet?" Atticus asked.

"...Because you're a perfectionist?" Cherry replied.

"Cherry..." Atticus called sternly.

"...Okay, we'll stay for a bit," Cherry replied. "You're just lucky that Lionel put a special spell on me so I don't get so hot easily, especially since we're in the middle of a desert and I hate heat."

"Now where is he?" Leo asked himself while looking.

* * *

Haxx was shown to be walking off on his own.

"Aha! Surprise!" Leo glared as he swooped down to tackle Haxx down to the ground.

"Ow! Hey! Take it easy!" Haxx complained.

"Nice tackle." Spike smirked as he and the others walked over.

"Get him off of me!" Haxx cried out.

"I guess you deserved that," Atticus glared. "Haxx, is it?"

"Oh, great, is he a mutant too?" Haxx complained once he saw Atticus. "I didn't do nuthin'!"

"Nice grammar," Cherry smirked. "You just confessed to doing something."

"What are you and your fellow Raptors doing here? Also, where _are_ Bad Rap and Spittor?" Bullzeye asked.

"Oh, you mean besides using me to try and get the 'Phantosaur' to join us?" Haxx asked with a scoff.

"Mm-hmm... I suspected you were up to no good," Leo crossed his arms. "Maybe you'd like to be sent back to them."

"Ugh, not really," Haxx complained. "I could've been killed, but they probably wouldn't notice or care. They always treat me like a scapedino."

"The phrase is 'scapegoat'." Cherry corrected.

"Whatever," Haxx groaned. "My point still stands."

"Wait, they treat you badly?" Luna frowned.

"Yeah." Haxx frowned back.

"You sure you're not just milking this for some sympathy?" Cherry crossed her arms. "I hate it when people do that."

"They always push me around and make fun of me," Haxx pouted about Spittor and Bad Rap. "I swear that I'm just a joke to them most of the time."

"...Well, I have noticed that you get yelled at and bullied a bit," Leo had to admit. "...I just didn't really think about it much because you were a bad guy."

"I don't blame you for thinking that." Haxx said.

Leo soon got off of Haxx to let the Raptor stand up.

"How do I know you're not faking?" Cherry glared. "Lots of villains lie just to make one feel sorry for them and then POW! You get stabbed in the back just like that."

"Trust me; if I was faking it, I would know." Haxx said.

Cherry narrowed her eyes in a Batman fashion.

Haxx shuddered a bit from her cold gaze. "Can you guys make her stop doin' that?" he then asked. "She's kinda creepin' me out."

"Okay, Cherry, that's enough," Atticus told his best friend. "Ease up the Batman eyes."

"Fine." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Sorry about that, uh, Hex." Atticus said to the Raptor.

"Haxx." The Raptor corrected.

"Haxx... Right..." Atticus nodded.

Leo and Luna began to feel bad and sad for Haxx as there was more to him than they realized other than working with Spittor and Bad Rap. They soon left for the resort.

* * *

"Well, it's getting late," Leo said to Cherry and Atticus. "It's about time for Luna to go to bed. Even precocious geniuses like her need their rest."

"All right," Cherry replied. "Night, Leo. I must say, I didn't think we'd see you again after that Phantom of the Talent Show mess."

"Yeah, it sure was a surprise." Luna yawned.

"We'll see what we can do for a visit to Greendale," Leo smiled. "See ya guys."

Atticus, Mo, Patch, and Cherry said goodbye and good night as they split up for the evening.

"I bet you guys anything Mystery Inc will be back in a flash," Cherry commented and where she was right because as soon as they got to the resort, they saw Mr. Hubley come out. "Hello, Mr. Hubley." she then greeted, though trying to keep her patience as the man was a bit scatter-brained.

"Thank goodness you and your friends are back, Charlie," Mr. Hubley frowned. "Something terrible has happened."

"This sounds serious," Atticus replied. "What is it?"

"Last night, somebody broke in and took my PLR equipment." Mr. Hubley explained.

"Okay, that's serious." Mo said.

"Time to investigate." Cherry suggested.


	8. Chapter 8

Mr. Hubley soon took them into his colorful hypnotism room as they carried flashlights before he pointed out his problem to them. "Look!"

"Zoinks! The whole PLR thingy is, like, gonesville!" Shaggy gasped.

"Yeah, and it was stolen too." Scooby added.

"Whoever pulled that out must be pretty strong." Fred said.

"Why'd you do it, Atticus?" Cherry asked.

"...Seriously?" Atticus deadpanned.

Cherry grinned bashfully in response.

"Look, guys. Claw marks!" Daphne gasped.

"And not just that, but footprints as well." Patch said as he saw Velociraptor footprints on the floor.

"Dromaeosaurus theropod of the Mongolian species," Velma observed with the Dalmatian. "And more than one judging from this mess."

"Maybe it's Bad Rap and Spittor that Leo and Luna told us about." Mo guessed.

"What would velociraptors want with holographic equipment?" Daphne wondered.

They then heard a crashing sound.

"Sounds like we're about to find out." Atticus whispered.

"I bet you it's those Raptors," Cherry narrowed her eyes gravely. "And I intend to give them the hammer of justice."

"...Maybe you should take a break from Gotham City for a while." Mo suggested with how scary Cherry was getting.

"They're still here," Mr. Hubley said. "We should--"

"Lights out and be quiet." Cherry soon demanded.

"Agreed." Patch nodded.

"That means you too." Cherry glared.

Patch let out a small growl with a raised eyebrow. They soon looked to the doorway, trying to keep quiet as a dinosaur was making its way by the doorway.

"Nobody make a sound." Fred soon whispered as the group backed away from the door.

The others nodded their heads. They all backed up quietly as they saw the dinosaur, but saw more than one of it come out, which of course, scared Shaggy and Scooby more than the others. The dinosaurs soon came out of the doorway and began to chase after the others.

"I wanted no more Jurassic Park adventures!" Cherry called out as she soon acted more like her usual self now.

"Then why can't we understand their roars?!" Patch asked.

"What?!" Cherry replied.

"He kinda has a point," Atticus told her. "It kinda sounds like gibberish."

"So what does this tell us?!" Mo asked.

"These Raptors are nothing but fakes!" Cherry glared as she stopped running.

Suddenly, Atticus, Mo, and Patch ran up behind her, making her slip a bit.

"Okay, maybe not run right behind me next time?" Cherry deadpanned.

"Sorry, Cherry." The other three replied.

One of the raptors soon stopped in front of them.

"Hello..." Cherry smirked.

The Raptor growled and roared right in her face.

Cherry soon grabbed the Raptor and began to examine it. "All right, let's see what we're dealing with," she then said, unaffected by the Raptor trying to scare her. "I don't see any wires that are visible."

The raptor growled as it roared again.

"Hmm... What do you guys think we're dealing with?" Cherry asked Atticus and the others.

"Well, I don't think it's a robot." Atticus shrugged.

"Definitely not a hologram." Mo added.

"Maybe it's some kind of costume." Patch guessed as the others seemed to run away from the other velociraptors as they weren't as observant as Cherry and her friends.

"Yep, definitely a costume; the skin definitely feels like a costume." Cherry said.

"So shall we pull of the mask?" Mo asked.

"All right, how 'bout it?" Cherry smirked.

"No, no, don't do that!" The raptor yelped. "Uh, I mean, 'roar'!"

Cherry smirked before grabbing the raptor's head and pulled it off to show that it was a mask to show a student who looked a bit older than Cherry and her friends. "Okay, I have no idea who this is." she then said.

"Looks a bit older than us," Atticus replied. "Who are you?"

"None of your business," The guy glared at them. "Now lemme go so I can do what Professor Svankmajer asked me to."

"Professor Svankmajer? What does she have to do with this?" Atticus asked.

"I'm not tellin' ya anything." The student huffed.

The group narrowed their eyes at each other.

"Cherry?" Atticus spoke up. "Now you can use some Batman training."

"What's that supposed to mean?" The student scoffed.

Cherry grinned a bit darkly and the next thing the student knew, Cherry was sitting on a high roof with the student, holding him by his ankle, threatening to let go if he didn't answer the question.

"I don't remember what Svankmajer wants!" The student cried out as he dangled.

"Then tell us about the PLR equipment." Cherry smirked.

"Uh, I don't remember?" The student smiled nervously.

"Your funeral." Cherry shrugged, loosening her grip on him.

"Gah!" The student yelped before crying to her. "I really don't know what she's up to with the PLR equipment, but she's trying to get us to attack the La Serena Spa!"

"I wonder why she would do that?" Mo wondered.

"I swear, that's all I know!" The student panicked as he felt scared. "Please let me go, you're so scary!"

"Chicken," Cherry scoffed before she let the student go before hopping off of the roof to join her friends. "Did you guys get all that?" she then asked.

"Yeah, Professor Svankmajer seems to want to get rid of the spa." Atticus nodded.

"But this doesn't make any sense, what would she gain?" Patch asked.

Cherry began to think along with the others until the perky goth remembered when she saw footprints leading to where Winsor told them not go down a certain cave. "Something is hiding from right under her noses..." she then said.

"Now you sound like a detective!" Atticus smiled.

"For right now let's find the others." Patch said.

"All right," Cherry narrowed her eyes. "No doubt though that they're scared spitless over this velociraptor stuff."

The others nodded before they went to go after Mystery Inc to save them from the "velociraptors". And the first ones they went with were Shaggy and Scooby.

"Seriously?" Cherry asked.

"It's Shaggy and Scooby." Atticus reminded.

Cherry just rolled her eyes about that.

* * *

Cherry and Atticus soon came into the kitchen since Shaggy and Scooby would obviously be there, but also with velociraptors and being on the loose, Cherry began to feel funny.

"Huh... Déjà vu." Cherry commented.

"Time to do some sculpting so then the 'Velociraptor' will get tricked." Atticus whispered to Cherry as he used air quotes on the word Velociraptor.

"Hmm... Works for me..." Cherry smirked.

Atticus nodded, though shushed her to remind her to be quiet.

"There must be some dough around here somewhere..." Cherry said as she began to search the kitchen.

Atticus kept a look-out for the Velociraptor while she found some dough and began to sculpt it, and where soon enough, she had sculpted two perfect dough sculptures of Scooby and Shaggy.

"Perfect." Cherry whispered to herself.

Atticus gave two thumbs up at her efforts.

"Thank you. Thank you." Cherry said as she took a small bow.

The Velociraptor soon growled as it came by the kitchen, seeing the decoy Shaggy and Scooby and soon lunged out to attack them.

"Those are pretty good costumes." Cherry commented as she hid with Atticus.

"Sure are." Atticus nodded.

The Velociraptor soon grabbed decoy Scooby's head right off before attacking both it and the Shaggy decoy. The real Shaggy and Scooby hid away, feeling nervous, but they got very lucky that the Velociraptor was fooled.

"Over here, guys," Cherry whispered to the cowardly duo as she and Atticus led the way out of the kitchen. "Let's get you out of here."

"Yes, please." Shaggy whispered back.

Cherry and Atticus soon led the way out before the Velociraptor looked out at the real Scooby. Scooby shivered until he put a chef's hat on the dinosaur. The dinosaur then roared, making Scooby cry out as he ran to catch up with Shaggy. The Velociraptor soon roared at Cherry and Atticus who looked deadpan from the attempt to scare them.

"Nice try." Atticus smirked as he put the chef hat over the Velociraptor's mouth.

The Velociraptor grunted and snarled, shaking a bit. Cherry and Atticus then bolted off after Shaggy and Scooby.

"Like, you guys should be more careful around those dinosaurs." Shaggy warned.

"Oh, please, those dinosaurs don't scare us because they are fake." Cherry smirked.

"Fake?!" Shaggy and Scooby asked.

"Trust us, we know," Atticus replied. "No need to be scared."

"Even if that's all you guys ever do." Cherry mumbled to herself.

"Anyways, let's find the others." Atticus said.

"Let's go!" Cherry smirked. "They're probably scared spitless."

"You worry me sometimes." Atticus said to her as they went off.

Fred, Daphne, and Velma cried out as they were being chased by the other Velociraptor.

"Found them." Cherry crossed her arms.

* * *

Patch was soon seen barking at the other Velociraptors. The Velociraptors just scoffed at him as they didn't find him as much as a threat as they kept roaring while backing Fred, Daphne, and Velma up against the wall. Cherry and Atticus were just about to bust the Velociraptors, only for them to hear something and ran off in the other direction. Mo was seen running towards the Velociraptors before using her nature power. The Velociraptors soon found themselves stuck and struggled.

"I don't know where you're going, but you're gonna be a little late." Mo glared as her eyes looked pure white after using her nature power.

"Whoa." Velma said.

"Should I interrogate them?" Cherry asked Atticus and Mo.

"Hmm... Probably..." Atticus replied.

"It would be good to know where they're going." Mo added before she closed her eyes and shook her head before her green eyes came back.

The Velociraptors soon took off running.

"You won't get far!" Mo glared as she, Cherry, and Atticus chased after.

"Where are they going?" Fred wondered before he, Daphne, and Velma went after them.

"Where are _you_ going?" Shaggy asked before going after them next.

"We have to find out where the Velociraptors are going." Patch as he joined in the chase.

The Velociraptors rushed outside of the spa as Mystery Inc and the adventure group followed them out.

"Does anyone else smell smoke?" Cherry asked.

Patch took a deep breath as he inhaled the scent. "Oh, yeah, I do." he then said, but then again, he was a dog.

"Where's it coming from?" Mo asked.

"Somewhere up there." Patch pointed out up the road.

"They're heading for town!" Velma gasped.

"And it's on fire!" Mo added.

"Quick, in the van!" Fred told them.

The group soon went into the van and took off to the town.

* * *

Leo and the others looked like they were about to leave La Serena before they caught the scent of smoke.

"Smoke..." Spike glared. "Where there's smoke, there's fire."

"We better take care of this," Hard Rock suggested. "Besides, we aren't called the Extreme Dinosaurs for nuthin'."

"Can I help?" Haxx asked.

The others looked at Haxx. Of course, normally they would've said no since he was with Bad Rap and Spittor, but lately, they saw him in a different light, so they accepted.

"Sure!" Leo replied. "The more the merrier."

Leo and the others soon went off to the town.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mr. Hubley was shown to be scared as he came out of the kitchen cupboard and spotted the decoy Shaggy and Scooby which made him think they were the real deal. "Scooby, Shazzy. No, they were so young." he then cried.

* * *

Meanwhile in the town, people were seen screaming as they ran from the Velociraptors and where Bad Rap and Spittor were there to join the fun.

"We'll have to train one of these guys to be more like us," Spittor smirked. "It'd be a great replacement for Haxx."

"A bucket of mud would be a better replacement than Haxx!" Bad Rap smirked back.

The people of the town panicked and scattered all around as the source of the fire was soon shown to be like a flame dinosaur.

"Whoa! That is one big dinosaur." Spittor said.

"I like its blaze," Bad Rap grinned. "If we had that thing on our side, we'd be unstoppable against those Exhausting Dinosaurs!"

The flame dinosaur roared before it began to shoot fire out of its mouth everywhere and where surprisingly it soon went through the ground. The people kept on running and screaming in a panic. The Velociraptors were soon shown on top of the local movie theater before hopping down and going after the people next.

"That's right!" Bad Rap grinned. "Flee! Flee your pale and fleshy hides into extinction!"

"Oh, this is so much fun!" Spittor smirked.

The Velociraptors soon snarled and chased after the people after they ran for the theater, but soon had to run the other way.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tex was shown inside of a diner and drinking a milkshake before facing his biker gang. "If it's one thing I can't stand... It's those DINOSAURS! COME ON!" he then told them sharply.

"Yeah!" The other bikers agreed as they went to go after the Velociraptors.

The Velociraptors continued to go after the people before getting encountered by the bikers. Bad Rap began to laugh wickedly before Spittor nudged him.

"Looks like those guys have got some company." Spittor said to him.

"What?" Bad Rap glared before he saw Tex and the other bikers.

The bikers soon rode in and started to ride circles around the Velociraptors.

"So then shall we join the party and send those humans packing?" Bad Rap smirked at Spittor.

"Let's!" Spittor smirked back.

The two Raptors soon jumped down and stormed down the road towards the Velociraptors. They also decided to have some fun with their weapons as they aimed at the bikers' wheels.

"Ready... Aim..." Bad Rap told Spittor. "Go!"

The two Raptors then shot their weapons right at the bikers' wheels which soon deflated them and made them stop spinning around the Velociraptors.

"What the heck?!" Tex glared from that.

"Thought we'd put a stop to your fun." Spittor smirked at the bikers.

"More of these things?" Tex glared towards Spittor and Bad Rap.

"It'll be worse once these take these fellow Raptors with us and we rule over your planet to make it our own." Bad Rap grinned darkly.

"That's right; they'll be perfect replacements for that idiot Haxx." Spittor smirked.

"Maybe you'd like to take me on." Tex challenged.

Arella gasped as that sounded a bit concerning.

"Sure, you'll be the first human to go extinct." Bad Rap smirked.

"Yeah, and since those Extreme Dinosaurs aren't here yet, we can have some fun." Spittor also smirked.

"Bring it!" Tex glared. "I'm not scared of a couple of talking dinosaurs!"

"That Flamosaur is gonna eat him up." Spittor laughed at Bad Rap.

"Truly one of the more foolish humans," Bad Rap smirked. "I'd say it was nice knowing you, but... I'm a bit of a professional liar."

One Velociraptor soon came right at Tex, only for him to punch it square in the face and it soon cried out from the pain.

* * *

Atticus and the others soon arrive in the van. In front of them, they saw police cars being chased by a fireball.

"Fire, huh?" Atticus observed.

"Well, I doubt Firestorm's here," Cherry commented. "Nice guy, maybe I'll invite him to join the Justice League if he's in control of his powers..." she then said with an aside to herself as they saw the fire.

"I think I know what was the cause for that fire." Mo said as she saw the firey dinosaur.

Atticus and Cherry soon looked where Mo looked before they looked a bit wide-eyed at first.

"Look out, Fred!" Daphne cried out.

The fiery dinosaur soon breathed more fire out which made Fred steer the Mystery Machine away out of the way from the flames.

"Like, it's the real Phantosaur!" Shaggy panicked.

"Sure looks like it!" Patch added before seeing the Velociraptors. "Hey, two of those raptors look different from the others."

Cherry then looked that way, curiously.

"Quick! Take some photos!" Fred told the others.

"On it!" Velma replied before she leaned out the window and took some pictures on her phone as the flame dinosaur shot more fire all around, but luckily not burning her.

"Take some pictures of those raptors too." Atticus said.

Velma nodded as she began to do just that. The Velociraptors soon came up beside the sides of the Mystery Machine to ram up against it.

"Outta my way, Lizard Breath!" Cherry snapped as she kicked one of the Velociraptors in the face from the window of the van.

"Hey!" Spittor glared after getting kicked.

"Nice kick, Cherry." Patch commented.

"Thanks, Spot." Cherry replied.

The flame dinosaur continued to chase after the Mystery Machine before disappearing underground again.

"What...?" Mo asked softly as she saw that before rubbing her eyes.

Suddenly, the Mystery Machine had to stop as they were suddenly in front of police cars during the dinosaur chase.

"Oh, my..." Mo gulped.

The Velociraptors soon began to escape once the Mystery Machine stopped. The flame dinosaur soon came out as the cops showed up and it let out a very loud and deep roar which blew their hair back and their hats right off their heads.

"It's back," Mo glared once she saw the flame dinosaur. "That one smells fishy."

"Hmm... It seemed like that giant pocket watch." Patch said.

"You see that too, right?" Mo replied.

"Yeah, it's like it's a hologram or something." Patch nodded.

"Yeah, like from the PRL equipment." Atticus said.

"Something smells fishy and I think I know what's going on... Mostly." Mo replied thoughtfully.

"We'll have to figure it out later." Atticus said before seeing Leo and the others coming. He then waved out to Leo to come on over.

The flame dinosaur soon growled loudly as it began to glow brightly into a beam of white light before disappearing instantly with a swirl of flames touching the sky.

"That would be so awesome if I didn't hate what that thing was doing." Leo narrowed his eyes.

"Same here." Spike added.

"So, you guys wanna come up with a plan with us?" Atticus asked as he rolled down the van window.

"You know it!" Leo replied. "That thing is going down and so are the Raptors!"

"Him too?" Cherry asked as she pointed at Haxx.

"Actually no," Leo replied. "He's gonna be apart of our family after all of this."

"That's right." Luna smiled.

"Traitor!" Bad Rap's voice glared.

Leo flinched a bit before glaring at the voice.

"Was that Bad Rap?" Atticus asked.

"Yep," Leo narrowed his eyes. "I know that voice anywhere."

"You traitor!" Spittor's voice glared.

"And that's Spittor," Leo then said. "They can't be too far away."

"Leo, buddy, I'd love to help you teach them a lesson." Atticus glared as he punched his fist into his open hand.

"We'd like the extra help." Leo smiled.

"Heh, yeah!" Atticus smirked before he hopped out of the van window to be with Leo, Luna, and the Extreme Dinosaurs.

"Well, gang, it looks as if this mystery has been officially reopened," Fred said to his friends. "Let's get those photos to Svankmajer."

"Yes, but in the morning." Mo said.

* * *

And so, everybody went to get some sleep.

"Okay, Luna, it is way past your bedtime now," Leo smirked. "So you better fall asleep fast."

"You're not the boss of me." Luna stuck her tongue out, though she did get ready for bed.

"I know, I'm just reminding you." Leo smirked.

Luna soon laughed a little with Leo before she started to yawn.

"Get some sleep," Leo said with a small smile. "We'll see Auntie Finola tomorrow."

"Yay." Luna smiled before getting sleepy.

Leo chuckled as he tucked her in and gave her her old stuffed bunny. Luna soon hugged the bunny in her sleep once she drifted off to sleep.

"I oughta get some sleep too," Leo said as he yawned and stretched. "Gotta be well-rested to kick Bad Rap and Spittor's butt after all." He then went to get himself ready for bed after helping his little sister.

"Rest easy, Big Guy," T-Bone told him. "You and Luna worked yourselves pretty hard."

"Thanks, Dad..." Leo said softly before his eyes widened.

"Huh?" T-Bone asked. "What'd you say?"

"Uh, thanks, T-Bone," Leo replied as he got comfortable. "It's gonna be good by tomorrow, I'm sure."

"Right." T-Bone said.

Leo smiled before he nuzzled in his bed a bit to fall asleep.

* * *

T-Bone smiled back before he went into the other room with the other dinosaurs.

"They sure look up to you as their father." Spike told him.

"Yeah, I guess they do," T-Bone chuckled. "I feel pretty flattered."

"Well, with of how you act like a father to them it makes sense." Spike smiled.

"Well, I am the team leader." T-Bone smirked.

"Guess that makes the rest of us like uncles," Bullzeye replied. "Does that mean I gotta get them extra presents for holidays like Christmas?"

"I'm sure whatever you do for them on the holidays would mean a lot to them." Chedra smiled warmly.

"Right now I think it would be wise to get some sleep." Stegz said.

"C'mon then, get some rest," Chedra said. "That means you too, Bullzeye."

"You tryin' to say something to me?" Bullzeye smirked.

Chedra rolled her eyes before they all got together to fall into a deep sleep until the next day. Leo and Luna smiled in their sleep as they felt so happy to have their new family, even if they missed their parents very much.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day then came as Mystery Inc shared their photographic evidence with Finola about what they saw last night.

"The smaller ones are Raptors, but the large one either that's the one that attacked my camp or--" Finola started.

"What do you mean?" Daphne spoke up.

Finola then took them to take a closer look for themselves. "That terrible creature must have done this." She then said, showing the damage from the dinosaurs.

"Jeez!" Cherry flinched at the damage that had been done.

Even Patch winced a bit.

"Where's Winsor?" Velma soon asked.

"I sent everyone home after I saw this," Finola replied. "I'm getting out of here and if you have any sense, you will do the same. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to finish packing." She soon left them as she went to finish packing.

"I can't believe Winsor left without saying goodbye." Velma frowned.

"Ah, Velma." Cherry sighed a bit.

Daphne put her hands on the smart girl's shoulders to soothe her.

"He didn't. Look!" Shaggy smiled as he saw a certain car in the distance. "Scientists are really lousy liars, huh?"

"Now what?" Mo asked.

"Well, I guess we'll be leaving town now," Fred said, out loud, though he was acting. "Yep, here we go." he soon came up to the Mystery Machine and started the car.

"We're not really leaving, are we?" Daphne asked him.

"Of course not. We're gonna pick up a couple of things and then come back," Fred whispered to her. "I have a plan."

"Awesome." Patch smiled.

"Well, at least he came up with one." Cherry shrugged.

"When should we meet up?" Atticus asked.

"Later tonight." Fred replied.

* * *

Later that night, all of them were soon in the cave.

"Why couldn't we pick up a couple, say, crossbows or flamethrowers?" Daphne soon asked as they walked along with some bags.

"Yeah! What's this junk gonna do for us?" Cherry added.

"Trust me, this is all the protection we're gonna need." Fred reassured.

"Great, so now we just lure them out." Leo said.

"Exactly," Fred replied. "And I'm sure you and your, uh, family will be a great help at that."

"We sure will." Luna smiled.

Everyone went inside and hid behind the rocks. Shaggy and Scooby gave thumb's up to each other while they were hiding. Scooby then began to do some hand gestures.

"Wait, why are we sneaking?" Velma soon asked.

"Shh!" Shaggy and Scooby shushed her.

"But we want them to notice us." Velma said before climbing up on top of a rock.

"Like, please don't do that." Shaggy whimpered.

"Hello! Mr. Phantosaur!" Velma called out.

"Come and get it!" Cherry added as she tried to make some noises, banging two rocks together against a wall.

Nothing came out at first before they heard a loud snarling sound. Shaggy and Scooby shivered nervously and soon out came the Velociraptors.

"Here they come." Luna said.

Shaggy and Scooby soon backed away nervously.

"I still think this weapon is dumb." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Marbles!" Fred soon called out, emptying his bag of marbles which had the others do the same.

And where this tripped the raptors which showed the fake ones who they really were.

"Hello, kiddies." Cherry smirked as she crossed her arms slyly.

A guy gasped once his mask came off and he was exposed by the others.

"Just like I said, it's those graduate students." Fred pointed out to the others.

"You guys make me sick." Haxx glared at the graduate students.

"Game over, man," One of the students complained. "We're caught."

"Gee, you think?" Another deadpanned to him.

"Wait up, guys," Patch said as his left ear went up in the air. "We still have some company."

"Right, the Phantosaur." Bullzeye said.

A pair of white eyes were shown in the dark cave before the flame dinosaur lit up with fire. Mystery Inc looked scared before the flame dinosaur roared at them from the cave and came out over them with a snarl. The group of mystery-solvers soon ran off in fear as the flame dinosaur blew fireballs at them.

* * *

"Time for the fire extinguisher." T-Bone said.

"Cretaceous!" Spike and Leo smirked before looking at each other and laughing at that.

Luna soon rushed over with the fire extinguisher.

"Whoa, whoa, you better let a professional handle that." Leo told his sister as he decided to take the one she had.

"I can help." Luna told her older brother.

"You have to be very careful." Leo warned her.

"I'm not a baby, Leo," Luna told her brother with narrowed eyes. "Now let me help!"

Leo looked soft before sighing. "You're right, Luna," he then said. "You're not a baby anymore. All right, you can help, but just remember what I said." he then told her.

"I will." Luna said.

Leo nodded firmly which made Luna nod back as they got ready. Everybody else soon got their fire extinguishers from their bags. The fire dinosaur soon shot out more fire at them and soon, they hit the fire extinguishers to cancel out the flames. The Phantosaur roared, trying to shoot flames at them, but course, the flames were extinguished, though a bright light was shown not too far off.

* * *

"I see a light..." Cherry said as she began to follow after it.

Atticus and the others soon followed Cherry to the light.

"Cherry's right," Daphne realized. "The beam's coming from there!"

Everybody soon followed after the perky goth, but little did they know, they were being watched by someone.

"Oh, crumbs!" Finola complained before she left her trailer with Winsor and the two began to run together, passing by an overhead projector that was next to the trailer.

"After them!" Mo called out.

"You can't get away!" Fred glared as they chased after Finola and Winsor.

"Aunt Finola, what are you doing?!" Leo complained.

Daphne soon stopped as she saw something with Shaggy, Scooby, Patch, and Atticus. "A paint stripper. It blows superheated air," she then said. "They used this for the Phantosaur's fire breath. Look." she then pushed a button that shot out flames that hit the wall in front of them.

"Whoa." Patch yelped.

"Like, whoa is right." Shaggy agreed.

"That's even cooler than the hologram." Atticus smirked.

"But shouldn't we be following those guys?" Shaggy then asked.

"Right!" Daphne replied before they ran off after the rest of their group.

Unfortunately for them, they kept the paint striper on. Finola and Winsor were still running, further into the cavern together as the others kept following them.

"Give it up!" Fred called out. "There's nowhere to run!"

However, the two just kept on running, passing by the crystals in the cave.

"They sure don't know when to stop." Cherry said.

"Just don't take those crystals." Atticus advised.

"I'm not greedy, Atticus." Cherry stuck her tongue out.

* * *

They soon came in through yet another hole door which had even bigger crystals and even had a frozen dinosaur which looked pretty real like a one which would actually exist millions of years ago.

"Whoa." Mo said.

"Now this must be where the legend came from." Leo said.

"That sounds about right." Luna agreed.

"A complete allosaurus. Perfectly preserved inside a single huge quartz crystal. It shouldn't be possible," Finola smirked as she walked over beside the frozen dinosaur. "I can't even begin to imagine the process by which this happened, but here it is and here it's been for millions of years. Can you imagine how I felt the day we came upon this?" she then rhetorically asked. "It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. The most beautiful thing anyone had ever seen.

"Like, that's some collectable." Shaggy commented as he came closer with Scooby and Velma.

"You said it." Cherry said.

"Aunt Finola, what are you doing?" Luna asked sadly.

"It's quite simple, my dear," Finola replied as she climbed down the ladder to see them all. "It was my life's dream made real. I have never wanted anything so much. I'm quite sure I never will again. I had to make it mine," she then explained. "And I would've gotten away with it too, if it hadn't been for you meddling kids."

"Don't you mean you and Winsor? That's right, I saw him running with you." Cherry told Finola.

"Well, you're smarter than you look." Winsor said as he suddenly appeared.

"Winsor?! No!" Velma gasped.

"Sorry, Velma," Winsor replied as he went to stand beside Finola. "I put crime before science."

Velma gave a small pout from that.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves." Chedra told Finola and Winsor.

"I know, it was wrong," Finola said. "I'm almost glad you stopped us."

"How could you both be so selfish?" Velma remarked. "A find like this belongs to the world."

"What would Dad say, Aunt Finola?" Leo asked, a bit firmly. "He devoted his whole life to a thing like this."

"Yes. Although technically, it belongs to the town of La Serena since this is under public land," Finola said simply. "My plan had been to scare people away long enough to dig it out and transport it away."

"And exactly how were you going to do that?" Spike asked.

"This thing is most likely the source of the Phantosaur legend," Winsor added. "The Tolkepaya probably found it centuries ago and told tales about it."

"So it seemed strangely appropriate to use the Phantosaur myth to drive people off," Finola explained. "Of course, I saw through the mining company's fake Phantosaur right away."

"And so did I, but I knew I could do something better," Winsor soon added. "I'd seen Mr. Hubley's hologram projector, and I'd taken some Computer Animation classes."

"The raptor costumes were borrowed from the real live dinosaurs exhibit," Finola added. "I got paint strippers from a friend in construction. We planted them around town to create the Phantosaur's fire breath."

"Our plan was to use the Phantosaur to frighten the townspeople away." Winsor added.

"With the town empty, we could remove the allosaur crystal unseen," Finola soon explained. "The problem was that the crystal lay directly beneath the town."

"So how were you going to get it out?" Bullzeye asked.

Shaggy and Scooby glanced up at the crystals as they soon wondered the same thing.

"Explosives. This cave system honeycombs underneath the whole town," Finola replied. "So we set charges with fuses throughout. When the town was empty, we could blow the charges, and remove the crystal at night. I can't believe I've turned into a common criminal." she then concluded as she bowed her head in shame.

"Me too." Winsor pouted.

"Criminals? No. Masterminds? Yes." Atticus said.

"Scoundrels." Cherry added a bit harshly.

"Like, you guys are super-villains!" Shaggy added while Scooby nodded. "Evil scientists with holograms and heat lamps."

There was then suddenly a rumble all around them which startled Shaggy up into the air before he ended up in Scooby's arms.

"Did you leave the paint stripper on?" Finola asked Winsor after she sniffed the air.

Patch sniffed the air too before grimacing as it smelled like wet paint.

"No, of course not." Winsor said to the woman.

"He definitely turned it off," Daphne said nervously. "I know because I turned it back on."

"We better hurry up and get out of here." Leo said.

"He's right of course," Finola agreed. "The fuses have been lit by the paint stripper. When the charges blow, these tunnels will collapse."

"Come on!" Leo called out as he morphed into the fastest dinosaur there was: an ornithomimid. "Gotta go fast! Luna, get on my back!"

Luna soon climbed onto her older brother's back.

"Let's go!" Leo then said before he sped off with Luna on his back as the others began to run for their lives.

Unfortunately for them, the fuses soon went off as the tunnels collapsed.

"Aw, shoot!" Leo complained.

Spike and Hard Rock soon tried to break through the barriers that closed the exit and Stegz even tried to cut through it with his spikes, but they were all rendered as useless.

"Too late!" Winsor called out.

"We're trapped!" Daphne added in a panic.

"We'll have to go the other way." Finola told them.

"Down?" Winsor asked her.

"There's another exit that way." Finola told him.

"Yeah, and about 8,000,000 snakes." Winsor shuddered.

"The cave snakes are real?" Velma asked.

"Yeah, and the bats," Winsor said. "I don't lie about everything."

"The only way that any of us are getting out here is if we all work together." Fred said.

"As long as they don't escape and try to ditch us for dead." T-Bone narrowed his eyes in warning.

"We won't because Fred is right," Finola replied. "I know the lower caverns are bad, but there's no other choice."

 _'And Shaggy becomes brave in 3, 2, 1.'_ Atticus thought to himself.

"There's a time for talk and there's a time for action," Shaggy told the others bravely. "Follow me."

The others glanced at Shaggy and soon followed after him.

"Uh, choice? Other? But? Action?" Scooby kept trying to guess Shaggy's trigger word.

"Stop that." Patch narrowed his eyes.

"Which word is the trigger word?" Scooby asked.

"B-A-D." Patch spelled.

"...Dab?" Scooby asked.

Patch face-pawed at that.

* * *

They soon climbed down, coming down very steep steps on the way down to the lower cavern. Shaggy soon broke off one of the sharper crystals and put it in his pocket to use as a weapon for later. Shaggy kept leading the way and where they soon ended up a part of the cavern where there was something on the bottom floor that they wouldn't want to step on. The ground was littered with slithering snakes.

"Snakes! Ooh, ooh, do not like!" Velma groaned.

"Snakes. Why did it have to be snakes?" Cherry deadpanned as she quoted Indiana Jones.

"How do we get past them?" Patch asked.

Shaggy looked up of the ceiling only to find a bunch of bats screeching and everyone ducked down, except for maybe Shaggy and Cherry. The bats soon came to Cherry as they felt like they could trust her. Cherry cooed and soothed the bats before letting them go on. Shaggy soon began to make his way up to the ceiling.

"Shaggy?!" Fred asked. "What're you doing?!"

"Saving your butt, Jones," Shaggy told him. "Get used to it."

"Hmph." Atticus and Leo looked firm as they didn't like Shaggy acting like this.

"As if Bullzeye wasn't bad enough." Leo commented.

"Hey!" Bullzeye glared.

"Should we say the trigger word now?" Spike asked.

"What if he falls and gets hurt, huh?" Cherry reminded. "You wanna let Shaggy fall and break his neck?"

"Never mind." Spike said.

Shaggy kicked some rock platforms to the ground so everyone could get across without getting bitten from the snakes. "Come on, guys!" he then told them.

Leo soon changed into a Velociraptor so that he could jump across the rock path with Luna as everybody went one-by-one to jump, though Cherry felt nervous about jumping like that since she wasn't very athletic.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright." Atticus told her.

"Can I ride on your back?" Cherry asked.

"All right, come here." Atticus said as he knelt down.

Cherry then jumped on his back, nearly flattening him.

"Oof!" Atticus grunted before standing up and began to jump across with her on his back.

"Thanks." Cherry said.

"Yeah, well, I couldn't just leave you behind." Atticus said.

Mo soon jumped over at her own pace.

"Nice work." Atticus smiled.

"You get used to it," Mo replied before looking at Cherry. "Maybe you should hit the Other Realm gym to work on your gymnastics a bit if you're gonna work with Batman."

"Hm." Cherry narrowed her eyes.

Bullzeye smirked as he simply flew over before the rest of the Extreme Dinosaurs caught up with them.

"Is everyone almost across?" Mo asked.

"I think that's everybody." Leo nodded.

"Where's Velma?" Cherry soon asked.

"I can't get across now!" Velma panicked as she was sinking while the snakes surrounded her.

"Now what?" Bullzeye asked.

"Hang on, Velma!" Fred called out. "We'll get ya out of there!"

"Hey, flying dinosaur, why don't you go over there and get her?" Cherry deadpanned to Bullzeye. "For Extreme Dinosaurs, you guys sure fail on logic."

Shaggy soon looked around before tossing the crystal blade over the stalagmites of the cave and it made a piece fall down in front of Velma. "Now's your chance, Velma! Hurry!" he then called out.

Velma felt scared, but she soon hopped over and made it on the other side, but it was sinking quickly due to the snakes once she climbed up and stood up.

"Quick! Grab my hand!" Shaggy then told her.

The stalagmite broke in half under Velma's feet before she hopped up and grabbed Shaggy's hand and he soon pulled her up to safety.

"Whew." Mo sighed.

"That was too close!" Velma gasped in relief.

There was then a huge rumble which was a bit startling for everyone. The group soon ran off as Shaggy led them to another way out as they still had a long way to go.

"Aunt Finola, I can't believe you would do this," Leo said as he was back in his human form. "Luna and I really looked up to you."

Luna nodded in agreement.

"I'm very sorry, but this had to be done." Finola said.

"I bet _you_ started the fire that killed Mom and Dad!" Luna lashed out suddenly.

"Luna..." Leo frowned softly.

"I bet it was _you_ all along!" Luna cried angrily. "How can we trust you? Why should we believe anything you even say?!"

"Luna..." Finola called.

"No! Get away from me!" Luna cried as she came behind Leo while crying at the betrayal from their dear family friend.

"I wasn't the one that started the fire; it was an enemy your father made." Finola frowned.

"How can I trust you?!" Luna cried.

"It's okay, Luna," Leo said, trying to calm his sister down. "Let's just try to get out of here first."

"Right." Luna nodded.

Leo soothed Luna the best he could, though he glared a bit at their old family friend who pretty much stabbed them in the back. Velma began to feel the same way around Winsor as she began to snub him while he tried to talk to her.

"O-Okay, yes, I did try to get you to drop the investigation," Winsor soon confessed. "But I really do like you."

"I believe you, Winsor," Velma replied. "But maybe you could have told me the truth back when we WEREN'T ABOUT TO DIE!"

"Yeah, that would have been better." Mo nodded.

They soon came to an edge and down below was running water.

"Up there!" Finola called out to the others, pointing to the hole which showed a light.

"Where's that light coming from?" Atticus wondered.

"It's moonlight," Luna informed. "That's the other exit."

"All right, anyone who has a belt, strip it off," Shaggy instructed. "I'm gonna use them to swing across to there. From there, I can jump to there. Then I can climb up and out, find some rope, lower it down and haul you bums out. Done." he then snapped his fingers with a smirk.

"Grr..." Spike growled a bit of how arrogant Shaggy was as a brave teen rather than a cowardly teen. "He's really pushing my buttons."

"Can we say it now?" Bullzeye asked.

"Then what're you gonna do?" Cherry deadpanned. "Fly us out of the small hole?"

"Would you rather like to continue to be followed by someone that is overconfident?" Bullzeye asked.

"Sure I do," Cherry replied. "I do it all the time."

Atticus snorted a bit with narrowed eyes as Cherry smirked.

"Then I guess we're in a bad situation." Bullzeye retorted as he did that on purpose to trigger Shaggy as he was just about to do what he had planned to do.

And where this caused Shaggy to change back to the Shaggy that the adventure group and mystery gang knew.

"New plan," T-Bone said. "If anyone has one."

"I think I'll do what Shaggy suggested before he got all brave and jerky," Atticus suggested. "So belts, now."

Everybody soon gathered some belts for Atticus so he could try out his plan.

"All right, Bullzeye, you get out whoever you can." Atticus then told the pterodactyl.

"You got it." Bullzeye nodded.

Luna soon clung to Bullzeye before sticking her tongue out at Finola.

"Oh, Luna, I never meant to hurt you or your brother." Finola frowned from that.

The next bomb soon exploded as there was more rumbling as they had to think fast.

"What was that?" Daphne gasped.

"I think another section of caverns collapsed," Finola told the others. "This whole area is becoming unstable. Atticus, you'd better hurry."

"I should be quick," Atticus reassured as he began to plan in his head to see what he could do and before long, the plan came together in his head. "All right, guys," he then said. "Bullzeye, you get out whoever you can and the rest of us will swing on this belt like a vine."

"Like George of the Jungle?" Cherry asked.

"Yeah, him or Tarzan," Atticus replied. "Just follow my lead."

"Atticus, be careful." Mo warned her boyfriend.

"You know I will." Atticus reassured before he stepped back and soon moved forward as he swung on the vine and soon jumped over on the other side without a scratch.

"Nice." Leo said.

The belt vine soon came back towards Cherry.

"You can do it, Cherry!" Atticus called out. "Just believe you can!"

Cherry gulped as she grabbed the belt vine and tried to swing herself across.

"That's it!" Atticus smiled before he helped her to the other side.

Cherry hugged him while hyperventilating. Atticus soon sent the belt vine back and where Mo caught it. Mo nodded sharply as she swung over with ease before crashing into Cherry by accident.

"I'm just glad you're not Thor otherwise I'd probably be a pancake right now." Cherry glared while Mo looked bashful at what she did.

Mo soon sent the belt vine back to whoever would catch it. Mystery Inc went to go next as Bullzeye flew Leo, Luna, and the other Extreme Dinosaurs out of the hole.

Leo held onto Luna once they were out together. "Oh, Luna, please stop crying," he said to his sister. "Besides, I know for a fact that Aunt Finola didn't kill Mom and Dad."

"You do?" Luna asked.

"...Well, I might've not seen who did it, but I doubt she would go as far as to kill Mom and Dad," Leo said to his sister. "Don't you think I miss them too?"

"...Well, yeah..." Luna said softly. "Even though it sometimes seems like you don't."

"That's because I have to stay strong for your sake," Leo replied. "I miss them as much as you do and Aunt Finola is our family like Chedra and the Extreme Dinosaurs. What she did was horrible, but part of me still trusts and loves her."

"I guess she didn't really have any other choice." Luna said.

"Let's try to give her another chance, okay?" Leo suggested.

Luna wiped her eyes a bit. "Okay." she then said softly.

* * *

They soon saw the biker gang outside. Leo held onto Luna protectively as he kept an eye on the biker gang just in case.

"Seems like there was a bit of trouble going on over here." Tex said to the Stardust siblings.

"Try explosives ready to make the ground we're standing on right now crumble down into nothing right under our feet." Luna told him.

The Extreme Dinosaurs soon made it out.

"Bullzeye's helping people out." Spike told the bikers.

"Yeah, and it seems Shaggy's too scared to move." Stegz added.

"Oh, wow." Leo said.

"Guys, Shaggy's coming through!" Bullzeye called out as he came back. "He's gonna come up!"

"Then we'll help him out." Tex decided.

"Thanks, Tex," Leo smiled. "You're not as bad as I thought."

"Bikers can be pretty cool guys." Spike smiled back.

Arella peeked out with a small smile. Spike smiled back at her, though looked a little bashful. Shaggy nearly fell from where he stood as he made it near the hole, but Tex grabbed him before he would fall.

"Gotcha!" Tex smirked as he helped Shaggy out of the hole.

Everyone was soon shown outside.

"They told me you got trapped in those caves and this was the only other exit," Tex said to Shaggy as he helped him out. "Well, we figured if anyone could find their way out, it'd be you. We been camped out here all night."

"I made beans, if you want some." Friz offered.

"Hey, you guys have any rope?" Shaggy asked as he had an idea.

Atticus and the others were still down below before a rope was lowered to them as Tex had it tied to his bike and would drive off with the rope to help them all out.

"I hated rope climbing in Gym." Cherry sulked.

"We know." Atticus Mo and Patch said.

"I can't climb up there," Cherry groaned. "I'm gonna stay down here for the rest of my--"

Patch then barked very loudly behind Cherry, startling her to jump up and latch onto the rope.

"Okay! Pull her up right now!" Atticus called out.

"That's not cool, Patch!" Cherry glared at the Dalmatian as she was being pulled up.

"Well, at least your not on the ground." Patch smirked.

Cherry glared a bit before she was pulled out and gasped for air. "Free! At last!" she then said before flopping a bit on the ground.

"All right, get out of the way, there are other people down there." Bullzeye told her, a bit impatiently.

"I can tell you're the more playful member of your team." Cherry deadpanned before she moved.

Atticus and the others each began to get out with the help from the rope.

"That the last one?" Tex asked.

"Uh-huh!" Shaggy nodded with a thumb's up.

And just in time too as the final bomb was soon set off.

"Okay, everyone run!" Leo called out.

Everyone soon ran as the ground rumbled a bit and smoke shot out of the hole before it began to break apart into a huge hole in the middle of the ground. Some of the bikers soon rode away as fast as they could. Luna then suddenly tripped and fell before Cherry looked over and soon went back for the young smart girl and decided to help her and began to run with her to the others. The ground soon began to give way. Luckily, no one was hurt or trapped as they all made it as Cherry held onto Luna to comfort and protect her.

"You helped me." Luna said to Cherry, feeling touched.

"...Well, yeah," Cherry replied softly. "...I do keep an eye on my cousin Wendy most of the time."


	10. Chapter 10

The sun soon began to rise and where the sunlight began to reflect off the frozen Allosaurus.

"It's morning..." Mo realized.

Rainbow lights began to shine out from the frozen Allosaurus like a rainbow prism which was a very beautiful sight.

"Well, now, that's right pretty." Tex smiled.

"Like, it sure is, Tex." Shaggy agreed with him.

"So what do we do about these two?" Haxx asked as he looked at Finola and Winsor.

"I'm afraid we better call the local authorities since what they did was wrong and illegal." Atticus replied.

"You mean scaring everyone into thinking that the Phantosaur was real along with some fake Velociraptors?" Bullzeye asked. "So then no one would fall down there when the explosives went off?"

"It was a selfish and wrong thing to do when they were hiding those crystals and scaring everybody," Leo shrugged. "Hey, it's not my job, it's up to whatever the police say when they come for the guilty party."

"Fair enough." Bullzeye said.

* * *

Eventually, the police did, in fact, come to arrest Winsor and Finola like Leo thought they would.

"I can't do much to help them," Leo said to Bullzeye. "I'm not a lawyer."

"Right." Bullzeye said.

"Aunt Finola, I'm so angry and disappointed." Luna told the blonde woman.

"I'm very sorry, my dear," Finola told the young girl. "I didn't mean to hurt you or your brother. I didn't have any evil intentions."

"At least you weren't working with the Raptors." Luna frowned softly.

The police began to take Finola and Winsor away.

"Hey... Maybe we can go out again?" Velma offered to Winsor before he was taken away by the police. "Ya know... When you get out of jail?"

"Consider it a date." Winsor smiled hopefully.

Once they were in the police car, Finola and Winsor were taken away.

"Still mad at her?" Leo asked Luna.

"No, I guess not," Luna replied. "I'm just a bit disappointed."

Fred soon came back to the others after his phone call with his teacher.

"I thought Fred and the others were out of school?" Cherry commented.

Atticus shrugged in response.

"Hey, thanks!" Fred beamed before he hung up his cell phone. "Mr. Fleichter says since I helped save the greatest paleontological find in history, he'll bump my grade up to a C-!"

"A C-? Seriously?" Mo asked.

"Hey, it's better than an F." Patch spoke up.

"Yeah, I guess." Mo shrugged.

"Man! What do you have to do for an A?" Daphne asked Fred playfully.

"Now there's just one thing left to take care of." Atticus said.

"Yes?" Cherry asked.

"He's right," Shaggy reminded. "My thing."

"Ah, right, let's get back to Mr. Hub--" Cherry began.

" **THAT GROUP IS EVEN WORSE THAN THE EXHAUSTING DINOSAURS!** " Bad Rap's voice snapped.

"What now?" Cherry groaned before Bad Rap and Spittor soon came by.

"We could've had that Phantosaur on our side, but you just _had_ to ruin it!" Bad Rap glared.

"Yeah, well, we did, too bad." Cherry said, a bit annoyed with him.

"You just said the trigger word." Atticus groaned.

"Bad!" Cherry then quickly repeated it.

Shaggy then switched back before anything could happen.

"Phew..." Cherry sighed. "Why does all that stuff happen to me?!" she then complained.

"You are truly as annoying as the Dinosaurs," Spittor then said before walking off with Bad Rap. "Come on, Haxx, it's time to go."

"Yes, make yourself useful!" Bad Rap added as they walked off together.

"No." Haxx soon said which made them stop walking.

"What did you say?!" Bad Rap growled.

"I said no!" Haxx glared.

"Quit foolin' around!" Spittor replied. "You can't tell me you'd rather stay with the Dinosaurs than with your real friends, the Raptors!"

"Some friends you are!" Haxx huffed. "You guys left me for the Phantosaur who probably could've killed me, but you wouldn't care, now would ya? I really doubt you would've with the way you guys treat me whenever we plot against the Extreme Dinosaurs and the Stardust kids!"

"Stop acting like an idiot and come with us." Spittor told Haxx.

"I said no!" Haxx replied.

"Take Shaggy away, this might get ugly." Leo said to the adventure group and Mystery Inc.

The two groups nodded and walked off to take Shaggy back to Mr. Hubley.

"What's gotten into you?" Bad Rap asked Haxx.

"I'll tell you what's gotten into me!" Haxx glared. "It's realization! This team might be our worst enemy and we all hate 'em, but at least they actually work together like a team! Like a family! Why can't _we_ ever have that?"

"You're a fool if you think you need a family in a team to be happy!" Bad Rap glared back.

"Yeah!" Spittor added.

"Well, maybe I've never known what happiness was when I was trapped with you two bullies!" Haxx glared. "All you ever do is insult me and push me around! You never once cared if I was alright or not!"

"Oh, don't be such a hatchling." Spittor glared back.

Leo and Luna shared looks with each other before glaring at the Raptors.

"Yeah! Get over yourself!" Bad Rap scoffed. "You've grown soft!"

"You two are heartless." Spike glared at Bad Rap and Spittor.

"Oh, what's it to you?" Bad Rap scoffed. "It won't matter once we rise up against you and your little family."

"Yeah!" Spittor added. "We'll be unstoppable!"

"Then you're gonna have to go on without Haxx!" T-Bone glared. "From now on, he's one of us!"

"Really?" Haxx sounded touched.

"As far as we're concerned, yeah!" Leo beamed. "You can be the newest member of our family!"

"That's right." Luna smiled.

"You sorry bunch deserve each other!" Bad Rap scoffed. "Come on, Spittor, we don't need this!"

"You're right as usual." Spittor nodded in agreement before going off with Bad Rap.

"Hold it!" Leo glared as he grabbed Spittor's tail. "You think you're just gonna go like that without a beating for trying to destroy us again?"

"Uh-oh..." Spittor muttered.

"Guys, you wanna give me a hand?" Leo asked his family.

"Gladly!" Spike grinned with the other Extreme Dinosaurs.

"Haxx, I think now is a good time for some revenge." Luna decided to the Raptor.

"Hmm... Maybe that's a good idea." Haxx smirked.

"I really hate these guys." Spittor glared.

"Yeah, yeah." Leo rolled his eyes.

Eventually, there was fighting with dinosaur roaring as the Raptors were defeated for another day as Bad Rap and Spittor ran off, but Haxx stayed behind as he became the newest member of the Extreme Dinosaurs.

"Now for Shaggy." Atticus said.

* * *

The others soon came to see Mr. Hubley to wear off the hypnotism for good.

"No longer will you turn into a fearless hero," Mr. Hubley told Shaggy, hypnotizing him. "No, you will just be your usual self," he then checked the clipboard to get his name right. "'Shaggy Rogers'. When I snap my fingers, you will awaken." He then snapped his fingers.

And where luckily only Shaggy was hypnotized as Patch made sure that the others had their eyes and ears covered.

"Zoinks! Did it, like, work?" Shaggy soon asked.

Patch soon signaled for everybody to uncover their ears and eyes.

"How'd you know?" Atticus smiled.

"Seems to make sense with how we were all looking at that." Patch replied as he pointed at the pocket watch hologram.

"Right." Mo smiled.

"It worked, Shaggy." Cherry said.

Everybody soon began to cheer for Shaggy, even though he was back to being a bit of a coward.

"Kind of a bittersweet ending if you ask me." Cherry said with how Shaggy was back to his old self.

"Would you rather like that he go back to his overconfident self?" Spike asked.

"Would you rather like to get out of my face and stop being cocky?" Cherry retorted.

"Fair enough." Spike said.

Cherry stuck her tongue out.

"You wanna tussle?" Spike challenged as he leaned over her.

"Heh, I'm not as scared as some people think I am," Cherry replied as she got into a fighting stance. "I visit Gotham City all the time and I usually had to battle someone who wanted me dead just for becoming friends with my lifelong best friend."

"It's true." Atticus told Spike.

"Uh, yeah." Cherry said.

"She's weird." Spike said to the other Extreme Dinosaurs.

"We should get going." Leo said.

"Back home?" Mo guessed.

"Yeah," Leo smiled. "I'm glad we got to come out though to cheer up Luna a bit."

"Was she sad?" Atticus asked.

"It was recently the anniversary of when our parents died." Leo said softly to them so Luna wouldn't hear him talking about it.

"Ohh." Atticus, Mo, Patch, and Cherry whispered.

"Yeah," Leo replied. "Professor Svankmajer was a good friend of our father's too. I thought it'd be nice."

"You're a good big brother, Leo." Atticus admired.

"I've had years of practice." Leo smiled.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye until we happen to see each other again." Atticus then said.

"Yeah, see ya around," Leo nodded as he went to leave in the spacecraft before smirking. "Also I'm totally gonna kick your butt if we have a wrestling match at your place!"

"We'll see about that." Atticus smirked back.

Leo did an "I'm watching you gesture" before he soon went inside and shut the door of the spacecraft as he was the last one inside. Once the door was closed, Chedra soon used the controls on the spacecraft and began to ride away out of La Serena and this time, with a new member of the Extreme Dinosaurs family, which was Haxx. And where soon, the aircraft took off back to their home.

"Well, come on, guys," Atticus soon said. "Time to get back to where we belong."

"You sounded like Baloo." Cherry teased.

Atticus stuck his tongue out playfully before they went to go home as well.

* * *

After some time, the adventure group was soon back home.

"Well, Shaggy was a bit cocky as he was brave, but I kinda wish there was a way to keep him brave, but still happy and friendly Shaggy." Cherry said as she sat on the couch as the others met up for a quick snack.

"Yeah, but still have some fear so then the chase scenes would be fun." Mo said.

"Fun?" Cherry deadpanned. "You think chase scenes are fun?"

"Must be the adrenaline from running with Angel and the other Junkyard Dogs whenever someone caught us from stealing food." Mo smirked slightly.

"Yeah, whatever." Cherry said.

"Time to rest up though," Atticus said as he brought out a tray of snacks. "Luckily those Jurassic Park adventures taught us about real dinosaurs and costumes."

"Oh, for sure," Cherry replied. "I'm never going back to Jurassic Park after the first couple of times, no matter what Drell says."

"Agreed." Atticus said.

They soon began to share their snacks with each other once they were ready before they decided to watch a movie before they would all go home as they were a bit too exhausted from their adventure to do anything else or go back home.

The End


End file.
